Beloved X-Mas
by drakeodeia
Summary: WARNING: This story contains a buttload of lemons. heavy, sour,juicy, lemons.If you dont like lemons, please do not read this story.Yoshiki has been having dirty dreams about Ayumi for awhile, and she asks if she can stay a week with him while her parents and sister are out of town. I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY. May not be the best, its my first fanfic, so tell me what you guys think
1. Chapter 1

**YOSHIKI POV**

"…Haa…Y-yoshiki!" Ayumi yelped.

"He he…You're getting excited aren't you?" Yoshiki cooed, sex dripping from his voice"

He looked down at Ayumi and admired her. Her face was tomato red, her lips swollen from kisses and he watched her legs stir from excitement. And all this just from playing with her small, soft breasts.

Yoshiki then decided it was time for some real fun. He reached behind her back, and undid her small, frilly light yellow bra, and watched Ayumi grow a hundred times redder.

"Cute.." Kishinuma thought to himself.

Just as he began removing her bra from her tiny, lithe figure, he-

*BEEEEEP* *BEEEEEP* *BEEEEEEEEEP*

***THWACK***

Yoshiki slammed his fist into his alarm clock and groaned as he sat up in bed. He looked down to see a bulge showing through his skull printed pajama pants.

"Man..What is wrong with me here lately.." He groaned scratching his head.

For the past two weeks, Yoshiki had been having awfully lewd dreams about one of his best friends, and the love of his life, Ayumi Shinozaki. Every day he had to go to class with her he felt rather awkward considering the dreams he had been having about her lately.

Yoshiki begrudgingly got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom and did his daily morning routine: Took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast and watched TV until it was time to start walking to class.

As he had been walking down the street on his way to school, he heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"Kishinuma-Kun!" Yelled Ayumi, who had been running to catch up to him.

Yoshiki's eyes widened a bit at the sound of her voice, and a faint pink blush spread across his face as he remembered his recurring dreams.

"_Welp. Nothing I can do now." _Kishinuma thought to himself.

She caught up to his side and smiled up at him.

"Hey Kishinuma! Did you study for the trigonometry test today?" She asked him with a small glare, her tiny hands on her sides.

_"FUCK. I forgot about the test!" _Yoshiki thought to himself. He hadn't been too worried about it, but Shinozaki was sure to be angry.

"Urmm….I..No.." He sweatdropped. No matter how mad she would be he couldn't lie to her.

"Kishinuma! You know this is an important test! Ugh..the nerve." She crossed her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I had to work late last night and I passed out when I got home." He said truthfully.

Ayumi sighed. "Well..I guess it can't be helped..but this time around I'll help you out." She said as she reached into her backpack and pulled out the notes for the test.

"Here. It's better to study a little bit than not study at all." She smiled up at him as she handed him the notes.

For a moment, he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and admired her pretty smile, and he blushed. He took the notes from her small hands, his hands brushing against hers, which only made him redden more.

"Kishinuma are you ok? Your face is red." Ayumi stated obliviously.

"Oh um..probably just cold is all." He smiled to her and then began to study the notes she handed him. It wasn't necessarily a lie since it was winter time. They walked in silence the rest of the way to school, and enjoyed the peace.

**AYUMI POV**

Ayumi walked into the classroom and felt warmth wash over her. She loved to go to school around this time of year. Christmas was in couple of weeks, and today had been the last day before Christmas break.

Ayumi spotted her friends, Naomi and Satoshi speaking to each other and decided to approach them. Normally she would've felt a tinge of jealousy at the sight of the two speaking, but ever since the group did the Sachiko Ever After charm, and were spirited away into the unholy school ground, known as Heavenly Host Elementary, she hadn't felt that tinge in quite some time.

"Hey Nakashima, and Mochida" She gave them both a warm smile and reached into her backpack and took out two Christmas cards she made for each one of her friends. She handed the cards to the two. "Merry Christmas." She said happily.

"Thank you so much, Shinozaki. This is really kind of you" Naomi said with a small, appreciative smile.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot Shinozaki, it means a lot to us." Satoshi said with a bittersweet smile.

Ayumi nodded to the both of them. "It's no problem really. I love art and I love making people smile!" She gave a positive look.

Naomi nodded. "That's right. You've always been very caring to people." Naomi looked down, wearing a sad expression. "If only… the others were here with us..." She said sadly. It had been over a month since Mayu, Morishige, Ms. Yui and Seiko died.

They all looked down, giving a moment of silence for their deceased friends. Ayumi looked to Naomi. Of the five survivors, she had been the one who had been taking it the hardest, next to herself.

Ayumi put her things down, and pulled Naomi into a hug.

"It's ok. Seiko would want you to be happy." Ayumi said with a soothing voice.

Naomi looked into Ayumi's eyes, and knew that she had been right. Naomi rubbed her eyes and smiled to Ayumi.

"Yeah..you're right. Thank you, Ayumi." Naomi said calmly.

The bell had rang for class to begin, and everyone took their seats, some determined to take the test, and some still trying to study as much as they can before tests were handed to them (Kishinuma, for example.)

After a long day at school, and passing her exam with a 97, Ayumi gladly began her walk home. As much as she loved school, it was nice to be out of class and spend some time relaxing.

*RIIIIIINNNNGGG*

Ayumi reached into her jacket pocket, and looked at the caller ID, it was Hinoe.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ayumi. I'm calling to let you know that mom and dad are going to be gone for a week to visit grandma and grandpa, and I'll be going on a business trip to Tokyo for a week myself. I'll probably even get some Christmas Presents while I'm there." Hinoe said happily.

"Okay sis. I'll probably stay with a friend for a little while then. I'll talk to you later. Love you sis!" Ayumi said.

"Love you too!" Hinoe said. Ayumi hung up and looked around her. She could see Kishinuma's apartment complex from where she was, and decided to text him to see if she could stay with him. His apartment wasn't too far from where she lived, so she ran home, packed some clothes into her backpack, and waited for his reply.

**YOSHIKI POV**

Yoshiki had just gotten home from school, and decided that he should celebrate. He made an 86 on his exam, and considering he hadn't studied the night before, it had been a pretty big deal. He decided instead of ordering take out again, he would cook tonight.

*FFFTIINNGG* (lol I love making the sound effects xD)

Yoshiki picked up his phone and saw he had a text from Ayumi.

To: Yoshiki, From: Ayumi

4:23 PM, Friday, December 11th

"_Hey Kishinuma. My parents and sister are gonna be out of town for a week or so, and I need someone to stay with. Is it okay is I stay with you?"_

He couldn't believe what he just read. Ayumi Shinozaki, the girl he has been in love with for two years, wants to stay with him. But what about the dreams he had been having? If he kept having them, he would surely feel extremely awkward. But, there's no way he'd pass up an opportunity such as this.

_"Sure thing, Shinozaki. You're always welcome here. By the way, I have a PS3 so if you have any games, you can bring'em."_

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Kishinuma said to himself. It hadn't been that he would try to make a move on her or anything, but just getting to spend time with her made him happy.

He knew that Ayumi loved spicy food, and since it was cold out, he knew the perfect thing to make. He had just gone grocery shopping recently, so he was sure to have enough to make something. He took out one can of tomato sauce, one can of rotels, a whole chicken, one onion, 5 potatoes and the Tony Chacheres **(I DON'T OWN IT) **seasoning.

He washed the chicken and put it into a big pot of water to boil until done, and he heard a knock at the door.

He opened the door to see his petite bluenette friend standing before him, shivering and carrying her backpack.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He said, laughing a bit.

AYUMI POV

Ayumi walked into the warm apartment and looked around. It wasn't much, but it was definitely cozy. His apartment had a small livingroom with a small flatscreen, a PS3, a shelf full of movies and video games, a small coffee table and a dark green couch. The kitchen was very small, but enough for one person to live by and a small bathroom and bedroom.

"I know it's not much, but it's enough to help me get by. I actually kinda like it. It's very cozy." Kishinuma said.

"I like it too. It feels very homey. So where can I put my backpack?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh, you can put it anywhere really. Have a seat, dinner will be ready soon." Kishinuma said, waving the ladle around. "If you want, you can look through the movies and games while I'm doing this. Make yourself at home." He said with a sweet smile.

Ayumi didn't know why, but she felt odd when he smiled at her like that. Almost like the butterflies she used to get when Mochida would smile at her.

Ayumi shook the thought out of her head and walked over to the shelf that held all the movies and games. She had been in the Christmas spirit lately, so she decided to watch Home Alone. She loved this movie, ever since she was a little girl. She walked over to the DVD player and put the movie on.

She sat back on the couch and crossed her legs. She didn't know why, but she felt really comfortable, and really happy here. Watching this movie, and being in this apartment, gave Ayumi a feeling of nostalgia. It almost felt like the feeling you'd get when you were little, waking up on Christmas morning.

YOSHIKI POV

Yoshiki began to chop up potatoes and onions and throw them into the soup. "There we go…now I just wait on that to boil and it'll be done soon." He thought to himself.

He turned to see what Ayumi was watching. "Home Alone..Heh..I'm a fan of it myself." He then turned to look at Ayumi.

She was so beautiful. She had taken her hair out of their twintails, so you could see her long, silky blue hair. He saw that she had been smiling at the movie, and looked genuinely happy. "Her smile.." He daydreamed to himself. She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, inside and out. He leaned on the counter, and simply admired her.

She was absolutely beautiful. From her long blue hair, to her long…silky…..legs..

Yoshiki began to blush. He felt bad about eyeing her like this..but..he couldn't stop. He wondered how it would feel to run his hands up her long pretty legs….

*SSZZZZZZZZ*

A bit of water from the pot boiled over onto the burner and knocked Kishinuma out of his daydream and he turned his attention to the stove. He turned the stove off, seeing that the soup was done and he made a couple of bowls for Ayumi and himself.

"Hey sorry it took so long, this stuff takes awhile to cook." Yoshiki said as he put the two bowls on the coffee table in front of them.

"Oh, It's fine really. Thank you so much." Ayumi said, giving Kishinuma a smile that melted his heart. "So what are we having?" Ayumi asked, looking at the red soup.

"Oh um. It's chicken and potato soup. My mom came up with the recipe a long time ago..we were really poor, so we kinda to work with what we had..heh" Yoshiki said, giving her a bittersweet smile. His thoughts went to his family. He didn't like to think of his family very often, except for his little sister Miki.

"Well, you know what they say, the best cooks come from poverty." Ayumi said sweetly. _"The poor guy..he was kicked out by his parents at such a young age…_" Ayumi thought to herself.

For a moment, Ayumi began to think deeply. He had protected her in Heavenly Host, and had always been there for her when things went wrong…This guy, who had been kicked out onto the street, who had to make it on his own, and learn of the cruel world at such a young age, actually protected her.

"Hey Kishinuma?" Ayumi said, looking to him. He had already been stuffing his face. Ayumi couldn't help it. She burst into a fit of giggles.

Kishinuma looked at Ayumi questioningly, food still in his mouth. "Hhwhat are youh lauughin att?" Said Kishinuma, mouth still full. He swallowed and smiled at her.

"Sorry..you just look hilarious when your stuffing your face. Like a chipmunk!" She said with sparkles in her eyes. _"Damn it…why does she have to be so pretty.._" Yoshiki thought.

"Heh.. Can't say I blame you for laughing, my little sister Miki does the same thing. So what were you wanting to say before you burst into a gigglefit?" said Kishinuma, recalling that she had almost said something.

"Oh..I wanted to say thank you, for everything you've ever done for me. I never got to properly thank you for what you've done for me." Ayumi said with gratitude.

"Oh.. it's nothing really, Ayu-" Suddenly, Ayumi pulled him into a hug, and buried her face into his chest. Kishinuma's face was pure red.

"Thank you so much, Yoshiki." Ayumi said, the sweetness dripping from her voice. Not to mention the use of his first name. Yoshiki was about to explode. Ayumi was hugging him. The initial shock made it to where he couldn't think straight. After a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"You're welcome, Ayumi." He smiled to her.

They ate their soup and watched the movie in silence, and enjoyed each others company. After the movie ended, Ayumi yawned.

"You can sleep in my bed if you like. I'll sleep here on the couch" Kishinuma suggested.

"Okkaayy…Goodnigghhtt Kishiinumaa~ " Ayumi said, half asleep. She got up from the couch, and dragged herself to his room.

"Heh..She'll probably pass out the minute she lies down..cute.." Kishinuma thought to himself. He took the bowls to the sink and washed them out, and then decided to take a shower.

He walked into the small bathroom, got undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water trickle over him.

**_"Y-Yoshiki..! Haa..it..feels so..good!" _**Kishinuma heard, echoing through his mind. He began to recall all the dreams he had of Ayumi. The more he pictured her moaning, her writhing under him, and begging him, he grew hard. He had to please himself, if even just a little bit.

He grabbed his hardened cock and began pumping. **_"Y-Yoshiki! Lick me more! P-please!"_** He let out a groan at the thought of that dream. It had been one of the best ones he had yet. Man, he felt like a pervert.

He felt his climax approaching. "**_Yoshiki! Cum in me please!" _**That last thought was enough to drive him on edge. "A-Ayumi!" Yoshiki groaned her name as he came.

"That felt…really good.." He thought to himself. He turned the shower off, and got out, only to see he didn't bring any clothes with him. He internally groaned to himself. He hoped that Ayumi would be asleep.

He put on his boxers and quietly headed towards his room, opening the door slowly so it wouldn't creak. And there she laid, in his bed.

_"Awwee… So cute when she's sleeping"_ He thought to himself. He started thinking of those dreams again, and her moaning. "_Not again.."_ He smacked himself mentally.

He began to look Ayumi up and down, seeing that she was I deep sleep. He looked over her lithe, petite figure, admiring her beauty.

Yoshiki then noticed that her legs were spread apart a bit, and her skirt was hitched up. He blushed as he could see her frilly, white panties. He grew hard once more, and his mind flashed back to the those dreams.

_"Y-yoshiki! Please! More!"_

_"Don't s-stop! Kishinuma!"_

_"Yoshiki…Lick me more"_

**_"Lick me"_**

Yoshiki's lust had gotten the better of him. _"Okay…just..one…" _He said to himself mentally. He carefully leaned over his bed, his face slowly getting closer to her...

His face reached between her legs. "_If only just this once..I want to have her._." He thought. He buried his nose inbetween her legs, and took in her scent. Yoshiki grew harder as he fully took in her scent.He couldn't take it. Any resistance he had before was gone as he took in her scent. He ran his hands up and down her soft, long legs

_"I..have to taste her.."_ He thought, his mind overrun with lust for her. He stuck out his tongue, and slowly ran over her panties a few times. He noticed Ayumi whimpered in her sleep to the feel of his warm, wet tongue_. "She's enjoying it.." _He thought_. "I need to taste her directly…"_

With much carefulness, he moved her now wet panties aside, gazing at her most private area. _"Beautiful..."_

He began to lick her, enjoying it immensely. He licked and sucked, and teased her clit. Ayumi moaned and squeeled in her sleep, which only excited him more. "She tastes..so..damn..good.." He didn't stop for even a moment. With one final squeal from Ayumi, her juices filled his mouth, and he drank every bit of her.

_"She came.." _He thought as he licked his lips. He stood up and looked Ayumi over again. Her face was flushed, her breathing was erratic and she looked very pleased. Yoshiki had come back to his senses. He pulled her panties back up, grabbed his clothes and left the room.

Yoshiki leaned against the wall and hit himself mentally. "What have I done…" He groaned to himself. Ayumi would never forgive him had she ever found out that he violated her. Yoshiki sighed. He thought over and over in his head what he should do. "It's not that I'm only lusting for her..no..I've been in love with her for years now.."

And that's when it hit him. "I really need to tell Ayumi how I feel…I just don't know how.." he thought. Yoshiki glanced over at the clock, reading 11:04 PM. "Might as well get some sleep…I'm going to have a long day tomorrow." He said to himself. Yoshiki laid down on the couch, pulling a cover over himself.

One thing was made very clear in his mind. Tomorrow, he would ask Ayumi Shinozaki out.

**Ok, so probably not the best first fanfiction, but I'll try to get somewhere with it xD Let me know what you guys think. Also, there may be some editing inbetween stories, but mostly just to get kinks out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so seeing as how i have like, 6 followers, imma keep this thing going. It's a bit rushed, i know, but some people seem to like it :3 So, i will continue this trainwreck. Until one tiny trainwreck, become big trainwreck. Enjoy the smut xD **

**AYUMI'S POV**

"Ugghh.." Ayumi groaned as sunlight hit her face. She rolled over and slowly pried her eyes upon and sat up in bed.

She looked over the edge of the bed and grabbed the covers that lied on the floor. "Must've fallen off of me somehow.." Ayumi said, shivering.

Ayumi began wrapping the covers around herself when she felt a coldness between her legs.

"Huh..?" Ayumi said, feeling between her legs. She felt a cold wetness on herself and blushed slightly.

"What did I..dream about?" Ayumi wondered. She couldn't recall really having a dream at all, but at some point she did remember feeling a wet warmth between her legs…

"What is wrong with me? And in Kishinuma's bed too.." Ayumi stated, embarrassed. Ayumi looked over to the alarm clock..which, for some reason looked like it had been dent at the top, and read 9:32 AM.

Ayumi quietly got out of bed ad left the room, making sure that she wouldn't wake Kishinuma. She remembered leaving her backpack in the living room and needed a change of clothes.

As she entered the living room, she spotted a tuffle of light blonde hair. As she walked closer she saw Kishinuma, hugged up to a pillow and drooling a bit.

Ayumi gave a sleepy smile. _"For being such a tough guy, he looks adorable when he sleeps.." _She didn't know why but the sight of seeing him being asleep, and hugged up to a pillow as if it had been a child and their teddy bear, warmed her heart.

Ayumi snapped out of her thoughts when she spotted her backpack. She quietly unzipped it and took out what she needed, and decided she would take a shower.

Walking past Kishinuma again, she noticed that he had been shirtless, the pillow he held covering his chest area. Ayumi blushed as she noticed his defined muscles, and looked to his exposed belly. He didn't have a six pack, but he did have defined muscle.

Ayumi's expression changed when she noticed the scars he had strown across his body. "_Kishinuma.."_ Ayumi thought in a pitied tone. He had been through a lot. Ayumi pondered on whether or not some of the scars he had happened while they were at Heavenly Host.

Her eyes looked to his sleeping face. He looked rather peaceful, which made Ayumi smile. It took everything she had not to giggle at the puddle of drool he had been laying in.

Ayumi realized she had been looking over a little too hard, and decided she'd better stop. Ayumi walked into his small bathroom, turned the shower on as hot as it would go, and got in.

_"He really has been through a lot…"_ Ayumi thought. She let her mind wonder about him, and butterflies grew in her stomach, the more she thought of him.

_"Wait…"_ Ayumi thought, looking down and staring into the shower drain. _"Do I actually…Like Kishinuma..?" _She questioned herself. She thought she liked Mochida, but…those feelings progressively faded away after the events of Heavenly Host. Mochida had been kind, a gentlemen, and he was understanding in every way.

But Kishinuma…though he had a blunt way of saying things, he did show a lot of care towards her. He was strong, determined, and he was kind. The reputation he gives himself leads many to believe that he is cold hearted, and doesn't care about anyone else other than himself.

_"But, that's not Yoshiki at all…"_ Ayumi thought. Yoshiki had risked his life for her, had cared for her, and would've died for her at any moment. Yoshiki was blunt, but kind. He was honest, and headstrong. Mochida may be gentle and kind, but Yoshiki knew the way of the world. He knew it was a cruel place, and he managed to fight his way through it all. Had Ayumi been left all on her own, she wouldn't have known what to do.

"_Any woman would be lucky to have him…_" She thought to herself. And that's when Ayumi realized what was going.

"I..like Kishinuma.." Ayumi stated. The realization hit her like a pile of bricks.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the bathroom door. She turned off the water, realizing she had been in the shower for awhile.

"Hey, I'm making breakfast is there anything you want specifically?" Kishinuma asked, half asleep.

"Uh..N-No! Anything's good!" Ayumi stated. It felt odd speaking to him through the door, especially since she was naked.

Ayumi stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She wiped he face down with the towel, and stopped. "_It smells like him_…" Ayumi thought. She snapped herself out of it. "_Get it together, Ayumi. Stop being weird." _She told herself. Ayumi then put on a dark blue sweater and light blue jeans.

She stepped out of the bathroom and smelled bacon cooking, making her mouth water. She walked around the corner to see Kishinuma frying bacon, and laying some eggs out onto the counter. What she noticed first is that he had still been shirtless.

Great. Now she had another reason to drool.

**YOSHIKI POV**

Yoshiki had awoken to the sound of water running. He groaned as he realized he had been lying in a puddle of his own drool.

Yoshiki stood up and stumbled over to the kitchen. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped the drool off of his face. He then remembered what he had done last night, and what he promised himself he would do today.

_"I can still taste her…"_ Kishinuma thought. Her smell and taste just wouldn't leave his mind. He wanted Ayumi so badly, and he couldn't have her. Today, he hoped that that would change.

_"I'm such an idiot."_ Kishinuma thought, turning to bang his head against the wall.

"Why**" *bang*** "Did" ***bang*** "I**" *bang*** "Do that"** *bang* **

He stopped at the sound of his stomach growling. He could really go for some bacon and eggs right now.

_"You could also go for some Shinozaki right now too huehue."_ Kishinuma thought for a brief moment. He then turned back to the wall.

***BANG*** As he hit his head once more. _"Fuck you conscience"_ He thought. Kishinuma started to wonder if he was starting to lose his mind, because he seemed to conflict with himself quite a lot.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he decided to ask Ayumi what she wanted for breakfast. He knocked at the door, and asked her what she would like.

"A-Anythings good!" She stuttered out.

Kishinuma shrugged as walked to the refrigerator. Shortly after, he noticed Ayumi walk around the corner.

"Morning' Shinozaki. You sleep well last night?" Kishinuma asked. He thought about his choice of words and mentally slapped himself.

"I did actually, thanks for asking." She said, still drying her hair. "What about you, Kishinuma?" She asked.

A slight blush grew on Kishinuma's face, but not enough to be noticeable. He had another dream last night, except it hadn't been a sex dream. It was more like a cuddling dream, more than anything.

~Flashback to dream~

_Kishinuma had just gotten home from work, and he noticed Ayumi lying on the couch all curled up. He approached her and decided to carry her to bed, but as he picked her up, he could do nothing but adore her._

_With her in his arms, he sat back down on the couch and wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled into him, feeling the warmth of his embrace. He heard her begin to mumble in her sleep._

_"..Yoshiki…My Yoshiki..Mine.." And with those sleepy words, she wrapped her arms around him._

_"Ayumi.." Yoshiki was speechless. The entire world could've been on fire, and he could've been happy where he was. He kissed her on her cheeks repeatedly, and put one loving kiss on her forehead, and hugged her tightly._

_"Ayumi…I love you..I love you so much.."_

~End dream sequence~

With the thought of that dream in mind, "I slept really well. The best I've had in awhile.." He replied, with a genuine smile.

Yoshiki and Ayumi stared into each others eyes for a brief moment, but it was enough to put romantic tension in the air.

Ayumi coughed awkwardly, and Yoshiki turned around to keep cooking.

_"You can do it Yoshiki…come on man.." _Yoshiki told himself as he scooped the food onto two plates and carried them to the livingroom.

He set Ayumi's food in front of her, and set a glass of milk beside it.

"H-hey, uhm..Shinozaki?" Yoshiki stuttered out.

Ayumi turned to him with a sweet smile and looked him in the eyes. "What is it, Kishinuma?" She asked obliviously.

Yoshiki's heart was pounding out of his chest, his mind was blank. He opened his mouth to try to form the words, but they just wouldn't come out. But, he had to say something, or else he would look odd.

"Y-you look very p-pretty today. Well, I mean, you're always pretty" He managed to blurt out. _"I fucked up. I fucked up so hard._" Kishinuma mentally scolded himself.

Ayumi had a visible blush across her cheeks. She couldn't believe he thought she was pretty, let alone always thought it. "Thank you, K-Kishinuma. And thank you for the food too!" Ayumi said, changing the subject. It had been too awkward to continue on about.

Kishinuma let out a relieved sigh, seeing as how she didn't think it was weird_. "Okay..so you didn't ask her out..but we're a step closer now.."_ He thought positively.

He looked over to her and noticed she had been staring at him at with a blush on her face. He looked down to see that he still didn't have a shirt on. And suddenly, realization hit Kishinuma like a brick to the face.

"She likes what she sees…" Kishinuma thought, appalled. Then, he got a devious idea in his head. He wouldn't say anything about it, just act a little out of ordinary.

After he finished eating, Kishinuma stood up and stretched showing off all the defined muscles he possessed, and took his dishes into the kitchen.

**AYUMI'S POV**

Ayumi felt as if she were about to have a nosebleed. She watched Kishinuma stretch, and it defined every muscle he had. As he walked away, she looked to his butt.

Blood spurted out of her nose, and she covered it. Before she could walk to the bathroom, Kishinuma walked in front of her.

"What's wrong, Shinozaki?" He asked nonchalantly. He looked and saw that she had blood running from her nose, and couldn't keep from bursting into laughter.

Ayumi watched Kishinuma burst into laughter and crossed her arms. "What's so funny?" She asked with an irritated look.

Once Kishinuma, stopped laughing, he looked up to her with a grin and shining eyes. "You like what you see, don't you?" Kishinuma asked, his grin growing bigger. He felt a lot more confident about asking her out now that he knew for sure that she found him attractive.

Ayumi's face turned tomato red at his question, and looked down. "I don't know what you're talking about! " She stated.

Kishinuma looked to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's alright you know." He said with a grin. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Ayumi looked up to him, with a confused, red face.

"And, Shinozaki.." Kishinuma began."There's something…I've been wanting to ask you.. For awhile now, actually.." He said, trailing off. He looked away for a moment, finding the courage within himself to ask her. There was no turning back now.

Ayumi looked up to Kishinuma, noticing he looked away with a blush on his face. Ayumi felt like he wanted to ask her. She placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face to face hers. "What is it, Kishinuma?" She asked, knowing what would come next.

Kishinuma gathered all the courage he had within him, and looked her in the eyes. "I..wanted to ask you.." He started. "If you want to go on a date with me." He finished. His face was flushed pure red, and Ayumi's was as well.

Ayumi smiled and nodded her head. "That sounds..nice." She managed to speak out, smiling up to him.

Kishinuma couldn't believe it. "Really? Awesome! We can go tonight." He stated. "I know a great restaurant that we can go to, and I know you'll love it!" He said, running to his bedroom to get dressed.

Ayumi giggled at how happy he seemed to be. "Sounds great!" She yelled to him.

"Also! I have work in like, 30 minutes so I'm going to have to leave soon!" He yelled to her, putting his pants on and trying to find a shirt. Once he got dressed, he walked out of his room. "There are plenty of games to play while I'm gone. I hope you won't be too bored." Kishinuma said.

"No! It's fine really! I'll entertain myself, I promise!" Ayumi said, giggling.

"Well, I'll see you in a few hours!" He yelled as he started walking out of his apartment.

"Wait! Theres..something I want to give you." Ayumi said, grabbing his coat sleeve.

"What is it?" Kishinuma said, obliviously.

Ayumi stood on her toes, and placed her lips on Kishinuma's cheek. She kissed him lovingly, and once she parted she saw his shocked, blushing expressing, making her giggle.

"Hope you have a good day at work, Kishinuma." She said smiling.

"I definitely will." He said confidentely. He began walking down the street waving goodbye to Ayumi. She watched him through the blinds, seeing his happy expression as he trotted down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! So, if anyones wondering why i dont upload during the day, it's because i just came home from college for thanksgiving holidays. Well, the internet sucks here, and at 2 AM it all of a sudden becomes amazing. So, i sleep all day, and stay up all night so i can upload new chapters to you guys. Also, you may be wondering, will Ayumi ever find out about what Yoshiki did? The answer is yes. Yes she will... huehuehuehue. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far :3 i will be uploading a new chapter every day ^_^ Enjoy 3**

**AYUMI'S POV**

Ayumi watched Kishinuma walk down the street through the window, a smile plastered across his face. Ayumi smiled as she watched him.

Ayumi had to admit, she felt just as giddy about it as he did. She couldn't wait for him to get off work. She hoped she packed something nice to wear for tonight.

Ayumi then went into Kishinuma's room in search of her backpack. She spotted it on the floor next to his bed and picked it up. When she picked it up, she noticed something had been under it.

Ayumi picked up the article of clothing thinking it had been hers, but blushed as she soon came to realize what it was. They were a pair of Kishinuma's boxers.

_"He must've changed out of these this morning…"_ Ayumi thought to herself, questioning herself as to why she was still holding them.

Ayumi felt a warmth begin to grow in her lower half. She pictured him wearing the blue striped boxers that she now held in her hand.

Ayumi sat on the bed, and hesitated. _"What am I doing.."_ She wondered. She hesitantly moved his boxers to her face, and took is his scent. _"This is so dirty.."_ Ayumi thought, embarrassed.

It was clear that she was turned on by his scent. "No one's here…" She thought to herself. She shut his bedroom door and laid on his bed.

She inhaled his scent more and slowly moved her hand to her breast.

"Nngh…" She winced, as she rubbed her nipple through her clothing. She began to grope her breast, closing her eyes to imagine Yoshiki groping her.

Ayumi moved a hand to her lower half, and began rubbing inbetween her legs. His scent had already made her grow wet.

"Kishinumaaa.." Ayumi moaned. Suddenly, Ayumi remembered the dream she had about him.

~Flashback to dream~

_Ayumi laid in bed, playing on her PSP, when she noticed Kishinuma walk into the room, shirtless. He had a sexy grin on his face._

_Ayumi lowered her PSP to look at him. She blushed as she noticed that he was shirtless and approaching her._

_Kishinuma crawled inbetween her legs, and wrapped an arm around each leg. _

_"K-Kishinuma! What are you d-doing!?" Ayumi stuttered out. Kishinuma looked even more pleased by her reaction._

_"Don't worry about that, love. You'll see.." said Kishinuma, in a lustful tone. He ran his hands up and down her long, silky legs, and kissed along them. He passionately licked down them, until he came closer to her wetness._

_Ayumi blushed hard, and tried to retain her moans. Kishinuma had been loving on her legs so passionately, and so close to her wetness…the teasing was maddening._

_Kishinuma then bit on the fabric of her panties, and pulled them off with his teeth. His breath was hot on her wetness, and made her shiver. _

_"Kishinuma…" Ayumi moaned. She didn't know if she could wait much longer._

_"Say my name..my first name.." He groaned out._

_"Y-Yoshiki...please..." She mewled out. _

_"Please what? You have to tell me what you want love.." Kishinuma said, the warmth of his breath in between her legs making her shiver._

_"Please…lick me..Yoshiki..lick me" Ayumi begged._

_"That's more like it.." Kishinuma groaned. He gave Ayumi a slow, small lick using only the tip of his tongue._

_Ayumi arched her back, and was completely under his control. "Yoshiki!" She moaned out._

_Yoshiki licked her passionately, kissing her lower lips, and sucking. Ayumi was reaching her limit._

_"Y-Yoshiki! I'm C-Cumming!" Ayumi screamed out. She let out one final moan as her juices filled his mouth, and he drank her. He lifted his head, her juices dripping down his chin._

~End dream sequence~

Ayumi slid her fingers inside herself, pumping them and wriggling the inside of her.

"Yoshiki! Y-Yoshiki! Ngh..Ahhhh~" Ayumi squeeled out. She continued to inhale the scent of his cock as she pumped two fingers inside herself.

She hurriedly hitched her shirt up and removed her bra. She placed his boxers on one nipple and massaged it through the fabric.

She licked her lips as she imagined what his cock looked like..what it would feel like**_….what it would taste like.._**

Ayumi was nearing her climax, She wriggled her fingers harder, and faster. With one final squeal, her cum came squirting out, onto Kishinumas bed. She laid in bed, panting.

At that moment, she heard the front door to the apartment shut closed. Somebody had come in when she had done that…

YOSHIKI POV

Yoshiki trotted down the street, happy as he could be. He looked down to realize that he didn't have his worker ID. "Fuck..I'm going to be late!" He said, turning around to run back to his apartment.

As he got to his apartment door, he knocked for Ayumi to open the door, but to no avail_. "She must've decided to go back to sleep.."_ Kishinuma thought to himself. He reached for his keys and fumbled with the lock for a few minutes, until he got the door open.

He looked to the livingroom and noticed his ID had been sitting on the coffee table. He grabbed it, and just as he was about to head out the door, he heard something.. in his bedroom?

Kishinuma turned to look at his bedroom door and approached it. Just as he as about to turn the knob..

"Nngh..Y-Yoshiki! Ah..Ahhh~ " Ayumi squeeled out. Yoshiki's face turning completely red_. "She's masturbating…and yelling out my name.." _He thought, completely appalled.

His curiosity got the better of him. He looked through the keyhole of the door, and what he saw was completely shocking.

There Ayumi was, fingering herself, and smelling of the boxers he had worn that morning, and yelling out his name.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His nose bled, as he watched her. He wanted to open the door, and finger her himself. He realized he had to leave, or else his boss would be furious.

Before he left, he looked to a piece of paper and a pen lying on the table by the door. He smirked, a devious plan brewing in his mind. He left a note on the door for her to find. As he taped the note to the door, he heard her scream out in pleasure_. "She must have cummed…" _He thought. A blush plastered across his face, and his mouth watering. He was trying so hard not to get hard, because he had to head to work.

And with that, he left the apartment. Making sure to slam the door loud enough for her to hear.

**AYUMI POV**

Ayumi's pupils shrunk as she had just realized what happened.

_"Somebody…came in.."_ She thought, completely horrified. She hurriedly pulled her clothes back, and left the room. To her surprise, there was nobody there. "Maybe I'm just hearing things…" She thought.

To her disappointment, that notion went to hell after she looked to the bedroom door. "Oh God…" She said, smacking herself.

She grabbed the note and prepared for the worst. She took a deep breath, and opened the note.

_"I heard you in there… Don't worry. I plan to give you everything you begged me for soon ;)" –Yoshiki (Or, better known as to you, "Y-Yoshiki! *feminine moans*) _

Ayumi was pretty sure she had been blood red at this point. Yoshiki heard her…masturbating to him. She couldn't believe this…

Ayumi turned to the wall and surprisingly, started smacking her head into the same spot Kishinuma did.

***bang**bang**bang**bang***

Ayumi then retracted from the wall, and stared at it. "Why is there a dent here.." Ayumi pondered. No matter, it wasn't important right now.

"Wait…what did that note say again..?" Ayumi trailed off, snatching up the note and reading it over and over again.

**_"Don't worry..I plan to give you everything you begged me for soon ;).."_**

Ayumi couldn't even tell if she was a shade of red she recognized anymore. If she was red, it was probably unearthly. And maybe glowing.

"He..plans to give me what I begged him for..?" She said, embarrassed. "T-that means." Ayumi looked up from the note with shocked eyes.

She ran into Kishinumas room, grabbed her bag and started looking around at the choice of clothes she had. She picked out a nice black dress with lace sleeves, small black flats.

"_Theres so much I gotta do…"_She thought, hurrying into the bathroom to shower, and shave. Everything.

Ayumi was so nervous, and yet excited at the same time. She really didn't know what to do, but she knew Kishinuma would probably handle everything.

**YOSHIKI POV**

Yoshiki arrived at work, panting as he had run there. He quickly grabbed his ID card and checked himself in.

"Just in time.." He said to himself, panting. He turned towards the shop counter and noticed Satoshi, laughing his ass off.

Yoshiki and Satoshi both worked at a guitar shop downtown. Satoshi Mochida, his best friend, came to Yoshiki asking if he knew of anywhere he could get a job at. So, Yoshiki set up a job interview with the manager. Naturally, Satoshi got the job, and had always been there 10 minutes early.

"What's got you so hurried?" Satoshi joked, still laughing at Yoshiki.

"I was late! What was I supposed to do?" Yoshiki laughed as he said. He still had a huge grin on his face.

"You look like you're in a good mood. What's got you so disoriented?" Satoshi asked.

Yoshiki looked to Satoshi with a confident smile. "I'll tell you what's got me so happy." He then pulled out a box and slammed it on the counter, uncovering it. "I've got a date with Ayumi tonight." He said, the confidence emanating from his voice.

"Congratulations man!" Satoshi yelled as he punched Yoshiki in the shoulder. "Erm…By the way, how did you afford that..?" Satoshi questioned, looking to the box on the counter.

In it laid a silver chained necklace, with what appeared to be tear-drop shaped diamonds. From the ends they were small until it got closer to the middle. The gems grew as they reached the center of the necklace, which had one big center droplet in the middle.

"Ehh..I've been saving for a while now actually. I planned on getting her this, even before the date and everything happened. And relax, they're not diamonds. I think they're…cubic…something. I don't know but it looks nice enough. I got it from the pawn shop across the street." Yoshiki said, putting on a smirk and putting his arms behind his head.

"Well don't you have things all planned out." Satoshi said, vasking in the way he had everything perfectly mapped out. Especially since it was Yoshiki.

"Yup! I can't wait to see her face once I show it to her tonight!" Yoshiki said.

"So, where are you taking her?" Satoshi asked, his mind boggled at how excited Yoshiki was.

"Oh..It's this Japanese restaurant right down from here. You know, the pinkish orange building with cherry blossoms painted all over it." Yoshiki said, not remembered the name of it.

"You mean Sakura?" Satoshi asked him.

"Yeah, that place." He said, with a chuckle.

"Well, good luck man. This is the happiest I've seen you look in awhile." Satoshi said, seeing how happy his friend looked.

"Thanks man…Oh yeah..there's..something I gotta tell you. But, you can't tell anyone else. It's embarrassing as hell, but the guilt's really killin' me." Yoshiki said, with shame in his voice.

"Eh..Sure man, you can tell me anything. What is it?" Satoshi asked, curiosity in his tone.

"Well, Ayumi's been staying with me for a couple of days..and..I may have..lost some of my self control.." Yoshiki trailed off, blushing as he remembered what he did.

"Self..control? What do you mean?" Satoshi asked, confused.

Yoshiki took one deep breath and turned towards Satoshi. "I ate her out in her sleep!" He said, giving Satoshi quite the shock.

At first, Satoshi was a little dumbfounded, but then realized he has been longing after her for years. Satoshi then went to the backroom, and bursted out laughing.

Yoshiki walked in after him, an unamused expression played on his face. "What's so funny, jackass?!" Yoshiki asked, his face glowed red from embarrassment and anger.

"I'm sorry.. ..hehe" Satoshi stood up straight. "I just didn't expect you to say that" Satoshi said, still laughing.

"Yeah, but you probably would've felt the same way, had Naomi been in your bed." Said Yoshiki, knowing he had gotten back at Satoshi.

Satoshi stopped laughing, and blushed at the thought of doing that to Naomi. "H-hey! I wouldn't…do that.." Satoshi said, the lie in his voice strong.

"Pfft..thats bullshit man. I've seen you grab her tits way too many times." Yoshiki said, an evil smile on his face.

"Those times were accidents!" Satoshi yelled, his face now glowing red.

"Don't act like those times were accidents, I saw you smiling after you did it." Yoshiki said. Satoshi then had a dumbfounded look on his face, as if he had been caught. To which, Yoshiki busted out laughing.

Satoshi crossed his arms. "Shuddup." He said, a smile on his face. The two friends shared laughs, until they heard a customer come in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so, I just saw what happens in Corpse Party Blood Drive. Not that it's out in English yet, but I couldn't stand it, so I googled it. All I have to say is…What the actual fuck man?! I..guess it has kind've a bittersweet ending, but at what price? One more thing I have to say….Yoshiki really does love Ayumi..alot. So much that it's heart wrenching ;_; Anyways, enjoy the story. Imma go cry a little bit. Also, this chapter is long xD be prepared i sat in my room for like 6 hours writing this lol **

**STILL YOSHIKI'S POV**

Yoshiki stood behind the counter of his work, watching the clock tick by. "Come on 5 o'clock…" He whispered to himself.

Satoshi was organizing the CD department when he looked over to his friend, watching the minutes tick by. _"He really cant wait for that date, can he?"_ thought Satoshi.

"Annnddd….3…2…1.. SEE YA SATOSHI! I'VE GOT A DATE TONIGHT! WOOO!" Yoshiki screamed, walking out of the store backwards and pointing to Satoshi.

"Good luck man! Don't get pregnant!" Satoshi said laughing, giving his friend a sly smirk.

"I'll try not to jackass!" Yoshiki yelled back, laughing.

Satoshi laughed as he watched his best friend run down the street. For the 3 years he's known Yoshiki, he's never seen him this excited about anything. Not since…the incident.

Satoshi shook the thoughts out of his head, and began to close up shop. "See ya later Mr. Tonaka!" Satoshi yelled to his boss. "Night, Satoshi!" He yelled back.

Yoshiki raced down the street, happy as he could ever be. He soon reached his apartment complex, and fiddled with his keys to get inside.

Yoshiki stepped inside of his apartment and looked around, seeing the bathroom door was closed. _"She must be in there.."_ He thought to himself.

He then turned his attention to the note he had written her earlier. Instead of being on the bedroom door, it was now on the table beside the front door.

Yoshiki then blushed, remembering what had happened earlier. "Nevermind that…I have to get dressed." Yoshiki reminded himself. He hurried to his bedroom and shut the door.

He quickly opened his closet and searched for the nicest clothes he had..though, he really didn't have many.

He then spotted his white button up shirt, a pair of black pants and his black loafers. "_Well, they're not then nicest in the world, but they'll do."_ He told himself.

He quickly put the clothes on, looked in the mirror, and brushed his hair out. _"Man..I normally don't put this much effort into my appearance..feels strange._" He thought to himself. He spotted the cologne Miki gave him for his birthday, and sprayed a bit on himself.

Yoshiki left his bedroom to see Ayumi sitting on the couch, waiting for him. She noticed him out of the corner of her eye, and she blushed.

Ayumi stood before him and walked over to him and smiled, a blush plastered across her face.

Kishinuma looked before him to see the most beautiful woman in the world. She had her down, and had her front locks of hair clamped back with a pretty, rhinestoned butterfly clip. She had been wearing small diamond studs, and a long sleeved lacey black dress with black flats.

"You look…beautiful.." Yoshiki blurted out, breathlessly. They were both blushing like crazy, trying to find the right words to say.

"And you look extremely handsome" Ayumi stated. Her red lips curled into a smile. Ayumi was wearing makeup..and she never wore makeup. Her beautiful blue eyes and pale skin went wonderfully with her long black eyelashes and her red lips.

They sat there, staring at one another, not knowing the words to say. All of a sudden, Kishinuma started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Ayumi asked, thinking he must think she looked silly or something.

"Sorry..heh..its just..were both so awkward, ya know?" He said smiling, with the blunt silly smile he's always had.

Ayumi giggled. "I suppose we are. So, where are we going?" Ayumi asked. Kishinuma grabbed her hand. "It's a surprise. But first, I need to do this." Kishinuma said.

He lifted her small hand to his lips, and kissed her hand ever so passionately. It made both of them blush even harder. He stood straight back up, and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"And that's only the beginning, my dear.." He breathed out. His words against her ear made her shiver.

Kishinuma noticed this, and decided to play with her a tad bit more. He took her ear lobe into his mouth and nibbled.

Ayumi was blood red, desperately trying not to moan.

He parted from her, and stared into her eyes. "Now..come with me my dear." He said lovingly. However that lovingness was interrupted.

"Come with me..On an adventttuurree~" Yoshiki sung, as he wiggled his arms to the door. Ayumi just giggled.

"That's the Yoshiki I know." She said to him, grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"Oh wait! Be right back!" Yoshiki yelled, heading back into his bedroom. He picked up the pants he had previously been wearing and took the necklace box out of his pocket. "Almost forgot about this.." He said, sighing.

He left out the door, and locked it. Ayumi looked to him, curiosity on her face. "What did you forgot?" She questioned.

"You'll see soon enough" He said, smirking at her.

They began walking to the restaurant, while in the meantime, they spoke about different topics.

"So Kishinuma, have you thought about what you want to do in life yet?" Ayumi questioned

"Well…I really like to play guitar, so I was thinking somewhere along the lines of that. Or, maybe I'll own a guitar shop one day. My boss seems like he's living a pretty good life, heh." Yoshiki said, chuckling.

"You still going for being an Illustrator? He asked.

"Yup! And I'm not going to stop until I fulfill that dream! I've already applied for several art schools, so hopefully one will let me in" She said, smiling.

Kishinuma smiled back at her. "There's our class rep..always being so positive and hopeful. That's a good trait to have I hope you know." He said to her.

She smiled up to him, and blushed. "Thank you, Kishinuma." She stopped momentarily, and kissed him on the cheek. Like she thought, he lit up like a Christmas decoration.

Ayumi giggled at his reaction. She loved seeing that she could make the guy who's knocked out 50 other guys, blush and look happy as ever. It was truly a sight to see.

"Welp. Here we are." Kishinuma stated, pointing to the entrance."

Ayumi gasped, amazed that he brought her to her favorite restaurant. "You bought me to Sakura?" She smiled brightly, diamonds sparkling in her eyes.

"Yoshiki…how do you plan to afford this?" She said, still appalled.

"Don't worry about that. I've been saving up for awhile now. Besides, it's almost Christmas. Gotta treat ourselves a little bit, don't we?" He said, chuckling.

They walked into the pink-orange building and looked around. It had a completely beautiful Japanese feel to it. In the middle of the restaurant, a cherry blossom tree stood, with white lights covering it ever so elegantly.

"Whooaaa… It's beautiful.." Ayumi said.

Even Kishinuma was drawn aback from it's beauty. He'd always known a cherry blossom tree was grown in the middle, but he had yet to see it lit up.

Yoshiki turned to Ayumi and smiled. "You know why it's lit up so bright, right?" Yoshiki asked her. Ayumi turned to him with a questioning look. "Why's that?" She asked.

Yoshiki smiled as he turned towards the tree once more. "It's trying to outshine you. But no matter what, it just can't. Because you are the brightest, most beautiful thing here. Just as every star in the sky shines bright tonight." Yoshiki stated, with the utmost confidence.

Ayumi blushed, and tried to keep tears from spilling out of her eyes. Never had she heard something so beautiful in all her life. "You..you really think im beautiful?" Ayumi asked, with tears welling up in her eyes.

Yoshiki cupped her face. "I know you're beautiful." He said, without hesitation.

**(Score 1 for cheesy pick up lines- the author)**

Yoshiki walked to the front desk. "Table for two please." He said.

The hostess looked to Yoshiki, and then to Ayumi. She simply smiled, seeing that it was a date. "Of course, right this way." She said, smiling.

They followed the hostess to a table in the corner of the room. The best part about the table was it had a pretty Japanese lantern above it, with white lights cascading from it. Not to mention, how it was secluded.

"Have to tip big this time around.." Yoshiki reminded himself.

They sat at their seats and a waitress with dark green hair approached them. "Hi, my name is Tohko and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" She asked.

"I'll have lemonade please." Ayumi said.

"I'll have root beer, please." Yoshiki said.

The waitress wrote down the two very different drinks and left.

"Yoshiki.. Thank you so much for bringing me here. We haven't even been here long and I'm already having a great time." Ayumi said with a huge smile. Kishinuma just grinned.

"Only the best for Ms. Ayumi Shinozaki." He said.

The waiter came back with their drinks. They were put into fancy crystal goblets, Ayumi's with a lemon on the edge.

"Can I start you guys off with anything?" Tohko asked.

"Can you start us off with two bowls of miso soup please?" Yoshiki said.

"Sure thing. It'll be out in just a minute!" Said Tohko, turning around to head back to the kitchen.

Both Ayumi and Yoshiki looked to their glasses.

"Wow.. this is the fanciest lemonade I've ever ordered." Ayumi said.

"I'll say. I never thought root beer could look so…professional." Kishinuma said, laughing.

"Welp," Ayumi started. She lifted up her goblet. "Cheers, to fancy drinks we never thought could look fancy." Ayumi said giggling.

"Heh..Cheers." Said Kishinuma

***TIING***

As they gave a toast, Tohko walked out with two small bowls of Miso. "Do you guys know what you would like?" She asked.

Ayumi and Yoshiki both looked to each other, realizing they hadn't even looked at the menu.

"Ehh..give us a few more minutes." Said Kishinuma, slightly embarrassed.

"Alrighty then. Just raise your hand when you're ready." She said, walking away.

Ayumi and Yoshiki both picked up their menus and looked through the assortments of sushi.

"Ehh..there's so much to choose from." Ayumi said.

"I know right..think ill eat just about anything though. As long as it's smothered in spicy mayo, heh." Said Kishinuma.

"You too? Well, I guess we know what to do. Order anything and tell them to smother them in spicy mayo." Ayumi said, with sparkles in her eyes.

Yoshiki laughed. "I didn't take you for one who loved food so much, Shinozaki." He laughed out.

Yoshiki raised his hand and put in their order. They began to eat their miso soup while it was still hot.

"I love miso so friggin much" Yoshiki stated, still devouring his soup.

"It does taste really good, doesn't it?" Ayumi said smiling.

"You taste really good." Kishinuma blurted out under his breath, causing Yoshiki to mentally smack himself once more.

Ayumi looked to him, turning her head a bit. "Did you say something?" She asked.

Kishinuma blushed. "N-no sorry, I didn't..hehe.." He stuttered out, followed by a nervous laugh.

The two sat and ate their sushi, talking about life in general, video games, and the old times they used to have with the gang. Though it made them a little sad to remember that they were dead, it made them happy to think of the old times with them.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kishinuma said, dropping his sushi roll back onto the plate.

"What is it?" Ayumi questioned.

"I..got you something. And it's supposed to be for Christmas and all, but you can open it right now if you like" He said, taking the box of his pocket and handing it to her.

Ayumi took the box and opened it. She covered her mouth in shock of how beautiful the necklace was.

"A tear drop necklace…Yoshiki..How did you.." She trailed off.

"I've been saving up, remember? Besides, I planned to get it for you in the first place." He said, a wide grin plastered on his face. He enjoyed seeing Ayumi so surprised like this.

"Yoshiki..I don't know what to say..I don't even have a present for you yet.." She said looking down.

"Don't worry about that. You know you don't have to get me anthing." He said smiling. "Being here with you is gift enough." He smiled.

Ayumi smiled, looking deeply into his eyes. "Thank you so much Yoshiki..I really don't know how to thank you.." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No problem at all, Ayumi." He said. He stood up and grabbed the necklace out of its box. "Stand up for a minute." He asked.

Ayumi stood and Yoshiki wrapped the necklace around her, lifting her hair out of the way, and clasping it. _"Her hair is so soft…"_ He thought to himself.

They sat back down and continued eating the rest of their sushi, laughing about stupid things they've done.

"_She's so amazing.."_ He thought. He rested his head against his hand, looking into her eyes.

They both stared into each other's eyes for quite some time. It was almost as if they could read each other's thoughts, see each other's fears, and see the others souls. In that moment, they were naked to each other. Mentally naked, completely allowing the other into their thoughts.

"Here's the bill. I hope ya'll have great night!" Tohko said, leaving.

They were knocked out of their trance as they noticed the bill being put on the table. Yoshiki paid the bill, and tipped $15.

"Hey, I have one more thing I want to show you when we get back home." Kishinuma said, a bright smile plastered across his face.

Ayumi smiled to him and nodded her head.

"Race ya there!" Yoshiki said, getting a head start.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Ayumi yelled laughing.

And so, they chased each other all the way home, laughing and enjoying the cold winter's air, whooshing past their faces.

They didn't get tired of running, and they didn't get very cold. All they knew was that they were happy, chasing after one another.

They ran to the front of the apartment complex, stopping In front of Yoshiki's door. He hurriedly opened the door and grabbed a big, fuzzy blanket.

"Come on!" He yelled, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Yoshiki ran around the building, and Ayumi chased him. Yoshiki started climbing the metal stairs, and Ayumi followed him. _"What could he be showing me.." _Ayumi wondered.

They eventually reached the top of the building. It was tall enough to overlook the city. The apartment had been placed on a hill, so naturally you could see over the city.

Ayumi eventually reached the top, seeing Kishinuma waiting for her. He stuck his hand out to her, and she put her hand in his. They overlooked the city, vasking in the beauty of all the lights that shined, with the added Christmas lights.

Yoshiki then began to sit over the ledge, letting his feet dangle. "Come on, sit with me." He said to Ayumi.

"Im a little scared.." She said. It was quite a ways up over the building.

"Don't worry..I'm right here." He said, reassuring her.

Ayumi carefully sat over on the ledge and looked over the city. "It's beautiful…" She said.

Yoshiki looked over to her, and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around both of them. He scooted closer to Ayumi.

Ayumi blushed. She could feel his warmth all around her. She leaned her head against his chest.

_"This is all I ever could've hoped for…and now..it's reality." _He thought to himself. He looked up at the sky, gazing at all the stars.

"Look up at the sky.." He said.T

Ayumi leaned her head up to see that trillions of stars were lit up in the sky, glowing brightly.

"Wow…I've only ever so often seen the stars out..the city lights normally blur them out..but out of the few times I've seen them, they're the most beautiful I've ever seen…" She said, breathlessly.

"See…I told you…" He said, turning his face to hers. "They're all trying their best to outshine you, but they simply just cant.." He said, leaning his face closer to hers. "Because you are the brightest, most beautiful star here.." He said. Inching closer to her face

"…Yoshiki…" She whispered out..

And with that, their lips met. They kissed ever so passionately amongst the rooftop. He suckled her bottom lip, the warmth of his kisses melting her.

"Yoshiki…" She breathed out. They parted a bit, their lips still touching but barely..

She looked into his sharp, blue-ish grey eyes and he looked into hers.

"Ayumi…I love you.." He confessed, blush covering his face as they looked into each others half-lidded eyes.

"I love you too…Yoshiki.." She whispered out.

Ayumi pulled him into another passionate kiss. As they kissed, Yoshiki picked Ayumi up Viking style.

For a moment, they stopped kissing and just sat there. Yoshiki began to slide his tongue, it begging for entrance.

Ayumi obliged, allowing his tongue in. Their kiss became a million times more passionate, as they licked and sucked.

Yoshiki then started walking, not parting from Ayumi for a single moment, but opening one eye so he could see.

He started walking down the stairs, with Ayumi in his arms. He didn't give a damn about the blanket left on the roof. Somebody could steal it, and he wouldn't care.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Yoshiki walked towards his apartment door. He opened the door and closed it with his foot. He walked into his bedroom and let himself and Ayumi fall on the bed.

He ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her. Ayumi parted from the kiss for a moment. "Hey…Yoshiki…"

"Yes..?" He said, in a loving tone, with a hint of lust.

Ayumi blushed deeply and looked into his eyes. "I…want to do something for you.."

Yoshiki raised an eyebrow and smiled. "And what would that be?"

Ayumi flipped Yoshiki over to where she was on top of him. She gave him a soft, loving kiss and moved his hand down to the bulge in is pants.

"A-Ayumi!" Yoshiki groaned while blushing. Ayumi smiled and kissed down his neck, making Yoshiki moan.

She kissed down his chest, lifting his shirt to kiss down his bare skin. She felt at his toned muscles in his chest and mewled. She wanted him so badly.

She continued to kiss down until she got the bulge in his pants. She slowly rubbed at it, making Yoshiki arch his back and groan a bit.

She licked his bulge through his pants, and Yoshiki moaned out. "Ayuumii…." He moaned. "I can feel her tongue.." He thought.

She unzipped his pants, pulling them off, with Kishinumas help, and kissed at the bulge through his boxers. Kishinuma writhed under her. He was completely under her control.

She found the tip of his cock, and sucked it through his boxers.

"A-Ayummii! Aarghh.." Kishinuma screamed out. His face was flushed pure red. He panted and groaned as she suckled on him through his boxers.

Ayumi couldn't wait any longer. She pulled of his boxers and gazed at his cock. "What a big cock you have…" She said, the lust in her tone growing.

She inched her lips closer and closer to his cock..

"Wait..Ayumi.." Kishinuma said, panting. "Before you do this…I need to tell you something.." He panted out.

"What is it, Yoshiki?" She asked, giving a tiny lick to his tip, making him shutter.

"I've..been having dreams about you…and not just normal dreams..Ive..been having sex dreams about you… for weeks now.." Kishinuma confessed. It only seemed to turn Ayumi on more.

"Go on~…" She mewled out

"And…because of those dreams… I lost some of my self control.." Kishinuma said.

Ayumi raised her head up, still grasping his cock.

"I'm saying.. the first night you slept in my bed.." He started.. "I….I..licked you.." He finished. "I licked you out…and you tasted so good…I couldn't stop myself.." He said. "I'm..really sorry.." He said.

Ayumi blushed blood red, remembering how her panties had been wet that morning. "Kishinuma…" Ayumi said, looking into his eyes.

"Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? The guilt has been killing me and…I couldn't go without telling you.." Kishinuma said, looking to the side.

Ayumi looked to him, and put on a small smile. "Yoshiki.." She started. "In the beginning, I probably would've been mad. Had all this not happened, I would've been furious. But you wanna know how I'm going to get you back?" She said, lust in her tone.

"H-how?" Kishinuma said, afraid because she still grasped his cock.

"Like this.." She said. She took his cock into her mouth and sucked slowly, wrapping her tongue around him.

"Uggghhhhh….. Ayyuummiii…." Yoshiki mewled. "It..feeels..soo..goood.." He whispered out.

Ayumi pulled his cock from he mouth, a string of her saliva still attached to his cock and to her lips. "I wanna hear you beg Yoshiki.." Ayumi said.

"Aayummii…pleeasssee" Yoshiki hissed out.

"Please what? You have to be specific my love~" She moaned out.

"Suck my cock..Ayuummii..Please, suck my cock for mee.." Yoshiki whined out.

Ayumi took his cock back into her mouth and began to suck…hard. She swirled he tongue around his shaft and sucked at his tip. She began to deepthroat his cock, loving his taste.

"Aayumii! Gonna..Cum!" Yoshiki moaned out. "Arrrrgggggghhhh…Ay..Ayumiii!"

Yoshiki released his hot cum into her mouth, filling it up. His cock twitched as he gave his release, groaning out loud and screaming her name.

He watched Ayumi as she swallowed his cum, some spilling from her mouth. He was still hard as hell, especially after witnessing that.

Yoshiki smirked and pulled Ayumi down on top of him. He kissed down he neck and latched onto her earlobe, licking and sucking it.

"You know.." He whispered. "I think I really want to taste your pussy again…" He whispered out. He flipped her over to where he was on top.

He looked her down and wondered what all he could do to her. Eating her out was an option..but he decided to tease her.

He moved his hands to her small breasts and groped them, bringing his face down to hers. "I think..I'm going to play with you for a bit..I like to watch you squirm, after all." He said with a devious smirk.

He slowly took her dress off her, and looked down as her as he tossed it off the bed. She had been wearing a tiny black lacey bra and black panties with a little bow on them.

"Well.. don't you look delicious.." He whispered out, the sex dripping from his voice. Her cheeks were red, and her legs stirred. Yoshiki smirked. He ran his hands down her legs and spread them a bit.

"Hehe…you're getting excited, aren't you? He said, as he leaned back over her. His cock rubbed against her wet black panties.

"Y-yoshikii~" She mewled out. Yoshiki reached behind her to unclasp her bra. He got it unlatched and removed it, making Ayumi move her hands to her breasts, blushing.

Yoshiki looked to her, and smiled. He leaned over and kissed her. "There's no reason to be embarrassed, Ayumi.." He said smiling, "You're beautiful" He stated, moving her hands down.

He looked to see her breasts revealed to him. She had small but round breasts, with little pink nipples. "Like I said…beautiful.." He whispered out breathlessly.

He then grabbed one of her breasts and rubbed it, the other her took into his mouth. Suckling her small pert nipple, and grazing his teeth against it.

"Yoshhikkkiii-kunnn~ " She moaned as he licked her nipple and rubbed his cock tip against her panties.

"Mmph…You're so wet..i can tell.." He groaned against her breast. His cock tip was wet with her juices.

"I have to taste you agaainn~" He moaned out, quickly going down on her. He shoved his nose into her, smelling of her juices.

Ayumi was glowing red. "Nooo…it's dirty.. Mmpphh.." She moaned out.

"Not in the slightest, my dear~" He groaned. He moved her panties out of the way and began licking.

"Ahhhh~ Y..Yo..Shiikkiii.. Ahhhnn~ " Ayumi moaned out. She arched her back, humping into his mouth.

Yoshiki grabbed hold of her legs, and shoved his tongue into her, licking her inner walls.

"Yoossshhiiikkkkiii! Nghh! Ah..Ahhnn!" Ayumi cried out. She ran her hands though his blonde hair and pulled as his head into her wetness.

Yoshiki couldn't take it anymore. His cock was throbbing, and so was she.

Yoshiki took off his shirt and threw it to the side. He leaned over her and kissed her passionately.

"Are you ready, my love?" He asked indearingly.

"Y-yes..just be gentle.." She whispered.

And with that, Yoshiki sat up and turned the light out.

"Ayumi…I love you.. I love you so much, and I have for quite awhile now.." He whispered inbetween kisses.

"I love you too, Yoshiki-Kun.. I just wish I would've realized that you loved me sooner." She said lovingly.

Yoshiki bent down to kiss her, and slowly began to enter her.

Ayumi winced, it was a bit painful, but she powered through.

Yoshiki heard her wince, and kissed her. "It's going to hurt at first..but it'll start feeling good in a minute.." He said, pushing further within her. Yoshiki groaned at the feeling. It was like no other pleasure he had ever felt before.

He slowly pushed in and out, groaning as he did so. "It…feels…so..gooood.." He hissed out.

"You can..go faster now..it doesnt really hurt anymore" Ayumi said, giving him a kiss. Yoshiki buried his face into her hair as he sped up. Ayumi moaned under him, causing him to speed up.

"Kishinummmaaa…Yoshikii..Ahhhhnn..It feels so gooood.." Ayumi moaned out.

"Ayyuummii…my sweet Ayummii.." Yoshiki groaned out, lifting her head to kiss her. He swirled his tongue in her mouth passionately. "I love you..so much.." He said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I lo-lovee you too Y-yoshikii, Mpphh.." Ayumi moaned out. As they made love, the stared deeply into each others eyes. They didn't know how to explain it, but had been like they were connecting on a whole new level.

"Ayyummii! I'm…close to..cumming! Nng..Ahhhnn!" Yoshiki screamed out, pounding into her.

"I am t-too! Y-Yoshiki..cum in me! Pleeaassee!" Ayumi screamed.

"NGH…AY..AYYUUMMII!" Yoshiki let out a final scream, releasing his seed deep inside her.

"Ahhhhnnnn!~" Ayumi mewled at his cum shooting up inside her. She could feel the warm liquid shooting deep inside her.

Yoshiki fell on top of her, panting. "That…was….amazing.." He panted out. "But..you didn't cum.." He said, disappointed.

He then had an idea. "Don't worry though…im gonna make sure that you cum tonight.." He said, shoving two fingers inside of her.

Ayumi mewled. His fingers felt so much better than her own. Masturbating couldn't even begin to compare.

Yoshiki pumped his fingers inside of her, his fingers getting covered with his own cum. He leaned over here and kissed her, and began to finger her harder.

"Do you like when I finger you with my cum, baby?" He groaned out. To be honest, Yoshiki had to admit it was pretty damn hot.

He curled his fingers upwards inside her, hitting her G-spot.

"Yosshikkii! AAHHHNN!" She screamed out. Her cum squirted out onto his fingers, along with his own. He took his fingers out of her, and brung them to her lips.

"Lick it off.." He said, shoving them into her mouth. She licked and sucked his fingers clean.

Ayumi sat up, and brought Yoshiki in for a wet passionate kiss.

"I can taste my own cum.." He thought to himself. Yoshiki didn't know whether or not he should be disgusted by that fact, or turned on. But, it was Ayumi doing it, so he didn't mind.

Ayumi laid on Yoshiki's chest, snuggled up to him. "I love you, Yoshiki.." She said, in a tired sleepy tone.

Yoshiki yawned and cuddled into her. "I love you so much too, my sweet Ayumi.." He said, falling asleep.

Ayumi held him tighter, and yoshiki did the same.

"Mine..my Yoshiki.." Ayumi said, in an adorable sleepy voice.

"My…Ayumi.." He whispered out.

They fell asleep in each others arms, completely naked. They were certain that nothing, not even God himself, could ever separate them.

For she was the star that nothing could outshine.

** So what did you guys think? :D i don't intend to end it here, because i actually enjoy writing these for you guys ^_^ Also, I got curious and searched for how many times the word "Blush" is in the fanfiction all together. Its like, 40 or something lol have a great night you guys :3 New chapter will be up tomorrow. ^_^ And not gonna lie xD at least 90% of this fanfiction is from real life experiences with my boyfriend xD Stay awesome guys :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guy's! Sorry for the late chapter! But, here it is xD the product of much labor, and caffeine. Also, for the record, events were based on real life experiences, however, the sexual encounters were not. Those were ideas. Anyway, enjoy the story guys! :D ALSO. I've been getting lazy with fixing typos and such. I dont know why, but when i put a heart (3) - that.) Into the story, it only shows up as a 3. Anywho, enjoy the smut x3**

**AYUMI POV**

Ayumi slowly opened her eyes, squinting from the sunlight shining through the window. She looked around, waiting for her vision to settle. Everything had been blurry at the moment.

She was pulled closer by something..something really warm. Her eyes finally focused to see two sharp blue-grey eyes looking at her.

"Good morning sweetpea" Yoshiki said in a sleepy tone. He leaned his forehead against her own and kissed her nose. "How did you sleep?" He asked, smiling at how sleepy she looked.

"Goooood" Ayumi said, snuggling closer to Yoshiki. The apartment had been cold…colder than usual.

Ayumi felt Yoshiki's bare chest against her own, and remembered she had been naked. Ayumi grabbed the covers and wrapped them around herself, causing Yoshiki to look at her with a confused expression.

"What's the matter?" He asked, worried that she regretted what happened the night before.

"I'm completely naked.." Ayumi said quietly, looking away as she blushed.

Kishinuma just smiled as he saw her blushing face. He sat up and hugged her tightly, with a huge smile on his face. He rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Awwee…you're embarrassed" Yoshiki said, adoring her.

"And whats so bad about it?" Ayumi asked, her face turning redder at his reaction.

"Nothing at all. It's just adorable." Yoshiki said, laughing at her. She turned redder and redder at each comment. "Besides, what's there to be embarrassed about? I've already seen you naked." He stated.

Ayumi scoffed. "You're so blunt about it.." She whispered.

"Well, it's the truth, isn't it?" Kishinuma asked. "After all you did last night, I wouldn't think you'd be embarrassed." He stated. Yoshiki wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"And…Who knew our little Straight A, good girl class rep had such a bad side…" Yoshiki whispered into her ear.

Ayumi turned to him with an irritated look on her face. "Because you're a bad influence.." She said, not looking into his eyes.

Yoshiki just smiled. "Well…I must be doing something right then." He said laughing. He then looked down to her chest, and a faint pink blush could be seen on his face.

"Besides…" He said, grabbing both of her small breasts. "I think you're beautiful anyway..so why hide it?" Yoshiki said, a tiny tint of lust in his voice.

"Kishinuma!" Ayumi said, shocked as he grabbed her breasts. Her entire face was red "This is so embarrassing…" She thought to herself.

Yoshiki rubbed his hands over her breasts. They were small, soft and adorable. "Besides, your reactions are just too cute" He said, smiling at her.

Ayumi blushed as she watched Yoshiki get giddy over her reactions. She had always thought of him as this cold, tough guy who never really had too much emotion in his reactions. But right now, he was being giddy over how adorable she was. Seeing him like this was like watching a kitten mew. In other words…adorable as fuck.

He noticed her smiling at him. "What are you smiling at?" He said, his smile getting bigger.

"Just how adorable you are." She said giggling.

Yoshiki ran it through his head over and over. He had been pretty sure he wasn't adorable in the slightest. He had cold sharp eyes and an off-giving demeanor. In fact, Yoshiki had been in tons of fights, and won those fights. The girl in his lap had just called the guy who beat the crap out of several men, the guy who many feared, adorable.

"How on earth am I adorable? He asked, with a confused look on his face.

Ayumi smiled up to him and kissed him on the cheek, making him smile. "The way you get when you're around me is adorable. You blush, you smile a lot, and right now you're babying me."

Yoshiki blushed. In a way, she thought of him in the same way that he thought of her.

He smiled and crossed his arms. "I'm still not adorable. I'm Yoshiki. Adorable isn't exactly in my nature." He said matter-of-factly.

Ayumi just grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "It's even adorable when you try to deny it!" Ayumi said giddily. And then, she had an evil plan. A devious smirk, a Seiko smirk if you will, appeared on her face.

"Isn't that right…my 'Shiki pie~" Ayumi said, teasingly. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck.

Yoshiki couldn't deny her sweetness. He grumbled before he spoke. "Okkayy…I'm your….'Shiki pie." Yoshiki said, struggling to force the nickname out.

Yoshiki Kishinuma, the guy who didn't take crap from anybody, was Ayumi's Shiki pie. And honestly, that was perfectly fine by him.

He looked at Ayumi deviously, and pinned her down.

"Hehehehehe…" Yoshiki laughed, deviously.

"W-what are you doing, Yoshiki?" Ayumi said, nervously.

Yoshiki smiled down at her. "Payback." He simply stated.

Yoshiki then dug his fingers into her sides, and tickled her.

"YOSHIKII! PFFFFT NOO!" Ayumi squeeled out, laughing so hard that it hurt. "WHAT AM I EVEN BEING PUNISHED FOR?! AHA..AHAHAHA!"

Yoshiki suddenly stopped tickling her, and looked down at her with the most serious face he possibly muster up.

Ayumi was a bit scared when he looked at her all serious like that. Did she say something wrong?

"You…" Yoshiki said coldly. "Are being charged for the crime of being too fucking adorable." He finished. After he had said that, his lips curled up into a grin once more, a mischievous looked played on his face. "The charges are tickles!" He yelled out as he continues to tickle Ayumi.

After a few minutes, he let Ayumi rest. She panted hard, smiling big. Yoshiki laid atop her, adoring her.

Yoshiki then realized they were both still naked. And he was on top of her. "Dammit.." He cursed in his head. He couldn't be getting turned on right now. He had work soon.

Yoshiki gave her a loving kiss on the lips and stood up. "Sorry..i have to get ready for work." He said, grabbing his work clothes from his closet.

Ayumi simply nodded as she looked him up and down. She watched him as he shifted through his clothes. Her eyes looked down to his butt.

Ayumi blushed as she watched it. "I've become a bit perverted haven't i…" She thought. "Damn these hormones.." Ayumi cursed.

Yoshiki felt eyes on him and turned around to see Ayumi staring him up and down. He simply chuckled. "See something you like?" He asked, smiling as he crossed his arms.

Ayumi only blushed harder as he turned around. She could see his…man parts. She blushed and looked away nervously.

Yoshiki saw this and only shook his head. "You know..you don't have to be embarrassed. Besides, you did suck it last it." Yoshiki stated bluntly.

Ayumi only became more embarrassed. "YOU'RE SO BLUNT!" Ayumi yelled. It even startled Yoshiki a bit.

"Well, though it may be blunt, it's still the truth, whether you like it or not." Yoshiki stated. "In fact…" Yoshiki said, drawing closer to her. "I liked it…a lot." He said, blushing a bit.

Ayumi turned tomato red as he came close to her. She could see lust in his eyes. "Ayumi..?" He said sweetly.

"Y-yes?" Ayumi stuttered.

"Will you…s-suck me off..? For a few minutes.." He finished, his face flushed.

Ayumi was shocked at his request, but, she couldn't turn him down, especially with the look he was giving her. Ayumi didn't want to admit it, but she actually loved to suck him.

Ayumi blushed as she took hold of his shaft and slowly encased her mouth around it. She slowly moved back and forth on his shaft, it becoming wetter with each movement.

"Aghhhh…..Ayuumiii.." Yoshiki said. He was trembling with pleasure.

Ayumi was pleased with his reaction and wanted to see how much she could actually pleasure him. She began going faster, swirling her tongue around his shaft.

"A-Ayumi! If you go t-that fast, you'll make me cum!" Yoshiki said, his voice trembling. "She's…really getting into this.." He thought.

Ayumi continued to suckle him, and without warning, her mouth was filled with his cum.

Yoshiki groaned and trembled as he came. He placed his hand on the back of Ayumi's head and shoved in a little more as he came.

"Thank..you..Ayumi" He panted as he came. It really took the energy out of him.

Ayumi drank his seed and licked him clean, making him tremble more. "H-hey…" Yoshiki stuttered out.

Ayumi removed his shaft from her mouth and looked up to him.

"Thank you..but…I don't need to be getting any more excited than I already am., heh.." Yoshiki said, out of breath.

Ayumi stood and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Okay..just remember you have to return the favor when you get home.." Ayumi said to him, looking to him with puppy eyes.

"She's so cute.." Yoshiki thought. He leaned and kissed her on the lips. "Don't worry, I promise I will. You can just sniff my boxers and play with yourself till I get back." Yoshiki said with a mischievous grin.

Ayumi's pupils shrank as he said that. "Y-you saw me?!" Ayumi yelled. Yoshiki just had a nervous smirk on his face.

"I…may have looked at you through the keyhole.." Yoshiki said, looking down as if he were a child who had gotten caught.

Ayumi looked up to him and crossed her arms.

"Listen.." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders and bending down to face her. "When I get back, you get can get me back, agreed?" Yoshiki said.

Ayumi thought about it, and had a devious plan brewing in her mind. "Actually, I have an idea. I'm going to come with you to work today for a little bit." Ayumi said confidently.

Yoshiki raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. "I…don't know about that, Ayumi. It might bother my boss if you stick around too long.." Yoshiki said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, I'll only stay for a little while. After that I'm just going to go downtown and probably go Christmas shopping for a bit." Ayumi said, going through her backpack in search of clothes.

"Well…okay then. You sure you'll be ok all by yourself?" Yoshiki said, worried that she might get mugged, or worse.

Ever since the whole Heavenly Host incident, Yoshiki became much more protective of Ayumi. He almost lost her there once…he didn't want to lose her this time around either.

Ayumi looked up to him and smiled. "I'll be fine, Yoshiki. You don't need to worry about me." Ayumi said confidently.

Yoshiki sighed, giving up on trying to change her mind. "Alright..But, don't go too far off. Maybe you could invite Naomi to go with you?" Yoshiki suggested.

"Oh! Good idea." Ayumi said, pulling out her phone to text Naomi.

To: Naomi Nakashima

From: Ayumi

December 14th, 10:21 AM

_Hey Nakashima, do you want to come shopping with me today? I'm going to be shopping for Christmas presents and it'd be awesome if you could come. Also, you know where Kishinuma works? The guitar shop? Do you think you could meet us there?" _

_From: Naomi_

_To: Ayumi Shinozaki_

_Sure, I'll come along with you. And yeah, I know the one you're talking about. Satoshi works there too lol I'll see you in a bit._

"She's on board." Ayumi said to Yoshiki.

"Awesome. We should probably get dressed then. I have work at 11 and it takes about 30 minutes to walk from here, heh." Yoshiki said, chuckling a bit

And so the two got dressed quickly and headed out the door in no time flat. Ayumi and Yoshiki walked side by side, enjoying each other's company.

Ayumi looked up at Kishinuma, seeing that he was smiling as he walked by her side. "He says he's not adorable…but he definitely is." Ayumi thought to herself.

Ayumi then slid her tiny mittened hand in his big, naked ones. Yoshiki looked down to smile at her, a faint pink blush across his face.

"I love you." Yoshiki stated, simply.

Ayumi's smile got more cheerful, as she replied "I love you too..'Shiki."

**~*30 MinuTeS Of wALkIng sEquEnCe LATEr*~**

Ayumi and Yoshiki arrived at Yoshiki's workplace and walked into the warm store. It was filled with dozens of colorful guitars, of all shapes, types, and designs.

Satoshi was behind the counter when he noticed the couple walk in. Satoshi just smiled as he saw them walk in, hand in hand. He could tell Yoshiki was slightly embarrassed, and probably knew that Satoshi was going to tease the hell out of him.

"Well well well….It's about freaking time." Satoshi said, with a huge smirk plastered across his face.

Yoshiki squinted at his best friend and just smirked. "Oh, Satoshi, you should know that Nakashima should be coming by here in a bit." Yoshiki said with the utmost confidence. He laughed as he noticed Satoshi blush and become frantic.

"N-Naomi's coming? How come?" Satoshi asked, trying to keep his composure.

"She and I will be going Christmas shopping today. I just wanted to walk with my Kishi to work today 3" Ayumi said, grabbing onto his arm and snuggling it. "Isn't that right, Kishi? Ayumi said, as sweet as she could.

"Pfffft…" Satoshi chuckled under his breath, trying to hold his laughs in. He saw how red Yoshiki's face was. He knew he had a new nickname to tease him with.

Yoshiki just looked away with a nervous smile. "Y-yes, darling." Yoshiki stuttered out. _"Dammit. I see why she wanted to walk with me this morning now."_ Yoshiki thought to himself. Satoshi was going to ride his ass about this for the next year or so.

Just as Satoshi was about so make a retort, Naomi walked into the shop. "Hi guys! Ayumi, I'm ready to go when you are." Naomi said with a bright smile. She looked over to Satoshi.

"Hi Satoshi! It's good to see you!' She said, going up to him and hugging him tightly. Satoshi's face had turned a bright shade of red as she hugged him.

Yoshiki tried his best to hide his laughter. Satoshi noticed this and glared at him, causing Yoshiki to reach up and make a squeezing motion on his chest, as if to say _"Squeeze her boobs, you know you want to."_

Ayumi looked between the two guys, and they seemed to be having a telepathic argument of sorts.

_"Go on squeeze her boobs man." _

_"Yoshiki I swear to fucking God I will end you." _

_"Pfft, whatever man. You know you want to." _

The two seemed to be making faces. Yoshiki's more on the sarcastic smile side, and Satoshi's, on the "Yoshiki-don't-ruin-this-for-me-i-will-get-you-back" side.

And all this happened in only a matter of seconds. And Ayumi witnessed every bit of it. She simply just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"We can leave now if you want to Nakashima." Ayumi said to Naomi as she parted from Satoshi.

"Oh, sure thing. Bye guys! We'll see you later!" Naomi yelled as she started walking towards the door.

Now was Ayumi's moment of truth. The ultimate way to get Yoshiki back.

Ayumi stood on her toes and pulled Yoshiki in for a kiss, making him blush like he's never blushed before.

"I'll see you later, babycakes. I wubs you Shiki pie~" Ayumi sung out in the most adorable voice she could muster up.

Satoshi was practically dying behind the counter, and Naomi just awed at how adorable they were.

"I…wubsyoutoo." Yoshiki said, struggling to get the words out. He pulled her in for a hug and looked her in the eyes. She had a look in her eyes that said "Payback, bitch."

Once the two girls had left the store, Yoshiki turned around to see Satoshi with the dumbest smirk he's ever seen on anyone's face.

Yoshiki walked behind the counter and checked into work, and turned around to see Satoshi still smirking at him.

Yoshiki's face was blood red, from both embarrassment and irritation. " you looking at." Yoshiki said blatantly.

Satoshi's smile only got bigger as he was about to unleash his next retort. "Oh, I don't know…Just the look on your face tells me you're pretty damn embarrassed…isn't that right, Shiki pie?" Satoshi said, laughing his ass off.

Yoshiki's eyes had a flicker of anger in them as he looked to Satoshi. Satoshi just continued to laugh until he was crying.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up….but you won't be laughing next time, tit grabber."

Satoshi sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Okay okay..sorry…..Kishi~" Satoshi said in a girly tone, continuing to laugh.

For the rest of the day, the two friends elbowed each other and called each other names the entire work day. It was a pretty good day.

**~Meanwhile~**

Ayumi and Naomi walked side by side glancing at all the shops that were downtown. "Where should we go first?" Naomi asked, excitedly.

"Welll…" Ayumi said, looking through all the shops that were downtown. She noticed a small antique shop to the right of the street. "Hey..that antique shop looks pretty cute, what do you say? Wanna check it out?" Ayumi asked.

"Sure, it'll be fun!" Naomi said with a bright smile.

Ayumi and Naomi walked across the street to the little yellow building, and stepped inside. They were greeted by a short old woman, with long white hair.

"Welcome to the shop, little missies! We have all different kinds of gifts and such to choose from. Whether it be for family, or maybe even a lover." The old woman said.

"And I'm sure two pretty young girls like yourselves have a man waiting on you, am I right?" The old woman said, giggling.

Ayumi and Naomi blushed. "Oh..no ma'am, But I do have one guy that I wouldn't mind getting something for." Naomi said, with a sweet smile.

"Well, go ahead and take a look around. We have plenty to choose from." The old woman concurred.

Naomi and Ayumi split ways, looking at different little trinkets, jewelry, china, and more. About halfway down the store, Ayumi noticed a guitar hanging on the wall.

It appeared to be an acoustic guitar. It had a black and white base color with a yin and yang decal in the center. Around the yin and yang decal were two dragons. A black dragon with white eyes in the white half of the guitar, and a white dragon with black eyes on the black half of the guitar. The two dragons appeared to be intertwining their tails to make a heart at the end of it.

As Ayumi awed at the guitar, the old woman came up behind her. "You like that guitar, deary?" She asked.

"I do, actually..But I know my boyfriend would absolutely love it." Ayumi said, smiling as she envisioned Kishinuma's reaction to receiving the guitar.

"I'll let you in on a little something.." The old woman began. "Every item in this shop has a story behind it. Every trinket, jewel, basket, everything. This guitar was made for a long, dark haired fellow back in the 70's. He loved dragons, and had this custom made to serenade his beautiful wife. The man was known to be dangerous, and the girl was tiny and sweet, much like yourself. She had long blonde hair, and bright ocean blue eyes. She was a good girl, and just as tiny as you are. Well, the man was always thought of as bad in the eyes of others, because he looked different, and had been through some rough times. However, the little blonde came upon him, for she did not judge. She and the man ended up falling madly in love, and ended up marrying. That is the reason why he had Yin and Yang painted on the guitar. Because she gave him balance. Those two stayed together through everything, even through all the fights they had. And now, my dear, it calls to you." The old woman finished, smiling up at Ayumi.

Ayumi looked to the price of the guitar, and saw that it had been 3500 yen. Ayumi looked down, disappointed at how it was over her budget.

"Don't worry my dear. I'll do you a little favor, and lower the price to 1500 yen." The old woman said to her, smiling brightly.

"You..you would really do that for me..?" Ayumi said excitedly.

"Of course. I can see when someone has found true love, and I can see that you have it." The old woman said, as she cackled. "You know, I was in love once too." She said smiling. "However, my true love is in another place right now, and I'll be joining him some time or another." She finished, smiling and pointing to the ceiling.

Ayumi had never heard such a sweet story before in her life, and knew that she had to get the guitar. She hugged the old woman. "Thank you so much. This means so much to me!" Ayumi said happily.

"Not a problem at all, deary. Now come along, I'll ring you up." The old woman said, taking the guitar down from its hook.

Naomi approached Ayumi, as she had not found anything of interest to get Satoshi. "Whoa…is that what you're getting Kishinuma?" Naomi said in awe of the guitar.

"Yup!" She said, pridefully. She couldn't wait to give him his gift. She could already imagine what his face when he sees the guitar.

The kind old woman rang Ayumi up and Ayumi handed over 1500 yen. The two girls left the store, waving goodbye to the kind old woman.

"Well, that sure was nice of her to half the price on that guitar!" Naomi stated. Ayumi nodded as she carried the guitar. It was a little heavy in it's case, but nothing she couldn't withstand.

And so the two girls ran around all day, picking out all sorts of presents for their loved ones. Naomi bought Satoshi a bunch of different video games, and Ayumi had an amazing guitar to give to Yoshiki.

After a long day of walking around, shopping, and talking, Naomi and Ayumi began to walk home. Naomi walked with Ayumi to Kishinuma's to drop her off.

"So you're staying with Kishinuma for a week?" Naomi asked.

"Yep. I'm so excited for him to see what I got him! I just cant wait!" Ayumi said excitedly. Naomi giggled at her enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm happy you two are finally together. You two make a cute couple." Naomi said, with a motherly smile.

Ayumi blushed slightly at Naomi's comment. "Thank you, and good luck with Satoshi!" Ayumi said cheerfully.

Naomi nodded to Ayumi. "I'll see you later!" Naomi said, turning and waving to Ayumi.

"See you later Nakashima!" Ayumi yelled to Naomi, waving to her as she entered the apartment. Today had been a long day, and Kishinuma still wasn't back yet.

"Oh well…I guess I'll take a bath in the mean time." Ayumi said to herself, remembering the bath materials she bought for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Again, my apologies for the late update. Also sorry if there are any typos o.o im too lazy to thoroughly look back through and fix them, and sorry if my southern accent kind've bleeds into the text lol Get ready for some feels, guys. Enjoy Chapter 6 ^_^ **

**IT'S STILL AYUMI'S POV ….DANG**

Ayumi stepped into the small bathroom and began running hot water. She poured in the strawberry bubble bath she bought while in town and slowly stepped in, sinking into the aromatic bath.

She sunk into the relaxing bath and let her thoughts run. _"I wonder when Yoshiki's gonna be home…"_ Ayumi thought to herself.

Just as the thought passed through her mind, She heard the front door open and close. "Ayuummii?" Yoshiki called out to her.

"In here!" Ayumi shouted, happy to hear that he was home. _"Hope he doesn't find the guitar before I get out.." _thought Ayumi. She had hidden it under his bed, considering how small the apartment was.

Yoshiki walked into the bathroom and saw Ayumi taking a bubble bath. "Awweee…you look so cute!" He yelled out.

Ayumi blushed. She still hadn't gotten used to be being completely naked around him. "Thank you, Shiki pie~" Ayumi commented with a sly smirk.

Yoshiki noticed this and squinted as her with a sly smirk. To her amazement, Yoshiki began getting undressed.

"W-what are you doing?!"Ayumi yelled out, her face turning tomato red at the vision of his well-built body.

"I'm taking a bath with you, what else?" Yoshiki said, chuckling. Yoshiki pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift movement, making Ayumi yelp and cover her eyes.

_"She's still embarrassed.."_ He thought, with a smile on his face. Yoshiki stepped into the hot bath along with her, and pulled her into his arms.

Yoshiki sighed, feeling relief wash over him. "This is nice.." He said happily. He reached down and grabbed Ayumi's breasts.

"Y-Yoshiki!" Ayumi yelled out, feeling two strong hands on her chest.

"What? They're fun to play with." Yoshiki said, chuckling at her embarrassment. He continued to play as he wished.

"So did you and Nakashima have fun today?" Yoshiki asked her.

"Yeah, we did! We went to the mall, we went to the antique shop, and we ate but had to go cheap because we were short." Ayumi said happily.

"Awesome! Did you find anything you liked?" Yoshiki asked.

"Well, I found the bath stuff I have in here with me just now. And…" Ayumi said, turning to smile up to him. "I have something for you." She said giddily.

Yoshiki raised an eyebrow. "It…wasn't too expensive was it?" Yoshiki asked, worried that she may have spent too much on him.

"Don't be silly, I actually got it for half price. The old woman working the shop was really kind!" Ayumi said.

Yoshiki looked down at her and smiled, feeling relieved. "Awesome! I can't wait to see what it is!" Yoshiki said excitedly. "And whatever it is, I'll love it. Because my little 'yumi pie got it for me~" Yoshiki said, cuddling closer to her.

Ayumi blushed and leaned against his chest, giving him a small kiss on his peck. They both looked each other in the eyes and smiled simultaneously.

Yoshiki tilted her chin up and brought her in for a sweet kiss. Their lips intertwined as the both slowly deepened the kiss.

Ayumi slowly melted into the passion of his kiss. She slowly began to suckle his tongue, making Yoshiki let out a groan.

"Hehe..somebody's been missing these kisses." Yoshiki said sweetly. Ayumi blushed and kissed his earlobe, making him smirk.

"I love when you do that." Yoshiki stated. He then sat up and got behind Ayumi.

"What are you doing?" Ayumi asked with a confused expression.

"Washing your back, silly." He chuckled out. Yoshki picked up the sponge lying nearby.

"Ehh…do you have any other soap I can use on you? You may not like the scent of the soap I have. It's….man scented." Yoshiki stated.

"Oh.." Ayumi said, scanning the bathroom for her bath soap. She saw that it had been on the sitting on the sink. She stood up and got out of he bath.

Yoshiki blushed and stared her up and down. She was beautiful. Her pretty blue hair was down and she had been completely covered in suds.

***whistles***

Ayumi turned around and blushed as Yoshiki whistled at her. Ayumi just shook her head. "Do you have any shame?" She said.

"In your case, no. If I'm called "Shiki pie" in public then yes." He chuckled out. Ayumi just rolled her eyes and picked up the bottle of soap, but dropped it. She bent down to pick it up.

Yoshiki's face went completely and totally red. If he had ever been red before, this was a new shade entirely. Blood dripped out from his nose. He had never seen THAT part of Ayumi before. Her ass was in his face, and he could see her…woman parts.

Ayumi turned around as she picked up the bottle, and laughed at she saw. Yoshiki's face was completely red, and blood dripped from his nose.

Yoshiki wiped the blood from his nose and smirked at her. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." He said, taking the bottle from her hands. Ayumi sat in front of Yoshiki once more.

"Sorry, it's just so cute when you get embarrassed!" Ayumi said, cuddling into his chest.

"I'm the cute one?" Yoshiki asked, chuckling. He took the blueberry scented soap from her hands and began rubbing it down her back.

"That feels…really nice." Ayumi said, enjoying the massage. Yoshiki laughed as she purred under his touch.

Yoshiki rubbed the sponge down her back, then ran it down her arms. Ayumi relaxed as he ran the sponge up and down her body, and then he put the sponge aside.

**YOSHIKI'S POV**

Yoshiki smiled as he ran the sponge down her body, until he had a brilliant idea. _"I'm going to make this a little more romantic.."_ He thought to himself.

"Hey Ayumi?" He began his question. "Did you happen to have any candles with you when you came by?" He asked, with a brilliant plan in mind.

"Yeah, actually. I always carry my candles everywhere I go. They're in my backpack." Ayumi said proudly. She didn't so much enjoy the occult as much as she had used to, but her candles always brung her comfort. "Why do you ask?" Ayumi said, turning her head to look at him.

Yoshiki gave her a loving smile and gave her a tiny little kiss on her lips. _"Just enough to have her begging for more.."_ Yoshiki thought, blushing a bit at the notion. "You'll see." Yoshiki said, getting out of the bath and wrapping a towel around himself, leaving Ayumi with a confused expression.

Yoshiki entered his bedroom and searched Ayumi's backpack, and taking out 5 candles. _"They always come in handy."_ Yoshiki thought.

After he had grabbed the candles, he went into the kitchen and grabbed 5 saucers, and began to head back to the bathroom. He looked down at his materials and pondered. "This…needs a little something more.." Yoshiki thought.

Yoshiki peeked his head through the door. "Hey Ayumi, close your eyes for a few minutes." Yoshiki said. Ayumi looked at him with a confused expression, but then covered her eyes and smiled. "And no peeking." Yoshiki said, as he entered the bathroom.

He placed two saucers on his sink, one on the top of the toilet, one on the shelf above the toilet, and one on the end of the bathtub.

_"Need something to light them.."_ Yoshiki thought, heading back to his bedroom and finding a lighter on his on his nightstand. _"Well, at least smoking came in handy, I guess. Even though if I hadn't have quit, it would've killed me, heh.." _Yoshiki thought.

He headed back to the bathroom, seeing Ayumi had still been covering her eyes. He began to light each candle, dripping wax onto the saucers so they would stand properly.

"Hold on just a few more minutes, Ayumi." Yoshiki told her, and heading back out of the door and into the kitchen.

Yoshiki looked through his cabinets with haste. _"Damn..where are they.."_ Yoshiki thought to himself. He climbed on the counter to look through the top shelf. "Jackpot!" He said to himself, grabbing two wine glasses out of the cabinet.

_"I'm glad Miki left these behind."_ He thought to himself, remembering when she had brought them over so they could toast for his birthday.

He didn't think he had any wine, but he didn't think Ayumi would drink anyway. He opened his fridge and began to look through it. "Well, this is as good as anything." He said to himself, grabbing the grape juice that sat in the fridge, and pouring two glassfuls.

Yoshiki entered the bathroom once more, turning off the lights and setting the two glasses down nearby. "Ok, you can open your eyes now." He said with pride.

Ayumi took her hands off her eyes and gasped. The bathroom was all lit up by her candles. They illuminated the room perfectly, and made the bubbles in the bath almost glow, it seemed.

"Yoshiki-kun.." Ayumi said, pronouncing the honorific with happiness. Her smile grew as she looked around the room, and she looked to Yoshiki.

"Thank you so much, Yoshiki.." Ayumi said, the candlelights sparkling in her eyes. "It's beautiful!" She said.

"And yet, it's still not as beautiful as you." He said smiling and stepping back into the bath with her.

"Oh, and that's not all." He said, reaching over to grab the two wine glasses.

Ayumi gasped, and gave him a huge smile. "Well, aren't you a refined gentlemen." Ayumi said, taking the glass and looking at it's contents.

"But…Yoshiki..I, don't drink. Also, how did you get wine?" Ayumi said, raising an eyebrow to him.

"Relax, it's not wine. It's grape juice, hehe." He stated with a chuckle. Ayumi drew closer to him.

"Now then.." Yoshiki began. "To drinks that look like alcohol, but really aren't." He said, raising his glass to hers.

"Cheers" Ayumi said.

***TIINNGG* **

The two then tipped their glasses back, and drank. Ayumi took hers in small sips, and set hers aside. She looked to Yoshiki, looking at how he held the glass.

"Why are you holding it like that?" Ayumi asked, giggling.

"Like what?" Yoshiki said with a confused expression.

"You're holding it so…professionally." Ayumi said.

"Oh, well, I've always held them this way. My parents are, well…you could say they're pretty well off." Yoshiki stated.

Ayumi's eyes widened. "Your parents are rich?" Ayumi asked, with surprise in her voice.

Yoshiki sighed. "Yeah, my dad owns an oil corporation. My mom's just a housewife." Yoshiki said looking down.

Ayumi's smile faded as she noticed Yoshiki's saddened expression. "What's the matter?" Ayumi asked with concern,

"Eh..it's nothing. I don't normally talk about my parents all that often…they..kind've don't want anything to do with me." Yoshiki said. Ayumi could swear she saw a flicker of pain in his eyes.

Ayumi moved to him and laid against his chest, cuddling him. She allowed him to continue his story.

"So..if your parents are rich, why are you living alone?" Ayumi asked.

Yoshiki sighed deeply. "I'm..not staying by myself on my own volition…" He said, trailing off. "You see… ever since I was a kid, my dad had high expectations of me, said that I was to be the new face of the company after he resigned his position. Well, I didn't exactly want the position. The real problem was that when Miki was born, everyone adored her, so no one really paid attention to me after that. As a kid I used to get in trouble on purpose, just to try and get their attention. Heh…well, it didn't work as I hoped. I only became a nuisance in their eyes, time after time. So, when I was 14, my dad had been lecturing me about how "children shouldn't behave that way" and how I would be "detrimental" to the company name, had any of my dads high society friends seen the way I acted. So, in a fit of anger, I locked myself in the bathroom the following night, took peroxide, and poured it all over my head. The next morning, my hair was bleached, and I decided to show myself in front of all his friends at lunch that morning. They were all appalled, especially my father. After telling his friends how sorry he was for having such a "delinquent" for a child, he told me how terrible of a child I was, and kicked me out." Yoshiki finished, with a sad expression.

Ayumi looked up to Yoshiki with sad eyes, and then looked down. "How could they….instead of trying to help you..they just…" Ayumi stopped, and clenched her fists.

"Fuckers…" Ayumi hissed out, with venom in her tone.

Yoshiki looked down at Ayumi, his sad expression changing to utter shock. Never once had he heard Ayumi swear like that. It..just wasn't like her.

Yoshiki put a hand on Ayumi's shoulder, and lifted her chin and kissed her gently. He noticed tears running down her face.

"Hey..you don't need to cry for me, alright? I'm fine as I am, and ever since I met you, things have been looking up for me." Yoshiki said, wiping her tears away with his thumb. Ayumi looked him in the eyes and began to cry even more, burying her face into his chest. She sobbed into his chest, and Yoshiki ran his hand down her head, comforting her.

"Hey, why are you crying so much? I'm fine. And if all that hadn't happened, then I probably would've never met you." Yoshiki said, in a loving tone.

Ayumi's crying died down a bit, into little sobs. "It..it's not *sob* just that..*sob*" Ayumi said, sobbing inbetween words.

"I..*sob*...I treated you ..*sob*..so poorly. I..I was so blinded by liking Mochida that I never…*sob* gave you a chance…I..I'm so sorry Yoshiki!" Ayumi cried out, sobbing even harder.

Yoshiki listened as she pleaded to him. "At heavenly host….I treated you like shit. I never once considered how you felt..and you..you risked your life for me at every threat that came our way…You saved my life several times, and…I never thanked you, not until a few days ago. Kishinuma-Kun…Yoshiki..I'm so sorry..I love you so much now, and I can't imagine living a life without you, or with you baring a grudge..I'm so sorry, Yoshiki…" Ayumi finished, still sobbing into his chest. Her tears ran down his chest, disappearing into the bathwater.

Yoshiki tried his best to hide his tears, but to no avail. If there had been anybody who could see him cry, it would be her. Ayumi lifted her face to look at Yoshiki, who had been smiling, but tilting his head down. Tears spilled from her eyes as she noticed that he was crying. Yoshiki looked up to her, his eyes were red, and the once grey-blue eyes he had, had become glassy and dark blue.

"Ayumi…" Yoshiki began. "I never held a grudge against you, not for anything. I promised myself that…. I would protect you, no matter what. Because Ayumi….my love.. I loved you from the first day I met you. The day you first cried for me… No one, other than my little sister, has ever cried for my sake before. You…were the only person to care enough about me to give me any help at all…" Yoshiki trailed off.

"Ayumi…" He said. "You're the reason I am who I am today. You're the reason why I never give up, and you're the reason I'm happy. And after years of waiting… I'm so happy to hear you say that you love me…" Yoshiki finished, tears pouring from his face. He couldn't hold back his emotions any longer, and let out all the tears he held in all those years before.

"I…I love you so much too, Ayumi…My one true love.." Yoshiki sobbed out. He held Ayumi tighter as he let out all his pain.

Ayumi's heart broke at the sight of Yoshiki crying. She had never seen him in such an emotional state before. Ayumi cried harder, but held back her sobs in an attempt to try to calm Yoshiki.

Ayumi lifted her hands to his face, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's ok to cry, you know…" Ayumi said, tears still streaming down her face.

"It doesn't make you any lesser of a man to cry, nor does it make me think any lesser of you.." Ayumi said, with sincerity in her eyes. "You need to cry sometimes, Yoshiki..we all do. Go ahead and cry…I'll be here for you. I always will be…" Ayumi said in a reassuring tone.

Yoshiki listened to her endearing words and broke down. Ayumi pulled him into a hug, and he cried into hair. Ayumi cried with him, but did so silently.

The two sat there, holding each other close and crying in each others arms for what seemed like hours. After the two had no tears left to cry, they just held each other, comforting one another.

"Ayumi.." Yoshiki began. "I love you…and I wouldn't have you any other way. You are beautiful in every way possible..inside and out…And…I know that this is a bold statement.. but one day.. " Yoshiki said, pausing.

Ayumi looked him in the eyes, putting her forehead to his own.

"I…I hope that one day… your name will be Ayumi Kishinuma..." Yoshiki trailed off, smiling as he cupped her cheek in his hands.

Ayumi smiled up at him, and laid a hand over the one he caressed her face with. She rested her face within his palm. Her heart felt warm and it beat softly. She leaned up, and kissed him gently.

"And when the day that question comes about…I'm certain that I'll say yes.." Ayumi whispered out. "I hope to be..your wife, someday. And I dream that you'll be my husband." Ayumi finished, gazing deeply into Yoshiki's eyes.

The two sat there, not making a sound, but looking deep into the others eyes. In that moment, the whole world was gone to them. They were lost in each others souls for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Yoshiki spoke up.

"I know that..right now isn't the right time. Were both still so young, and we both have a long way to go. But one day…I intend to make you my wife. And that, is a promise you can expect me to keep." Yoshiki said lovingly.

Ayumi nodded and gave a small smile to Yoshiki. "Right." Ayumi said, in an assuring tone.

"Now…how about we get out of here? The waters not really all that warm anymore." Yoshiki said, chuckling. Ayumi smiled, seeing that he was back the way he normally was.

"Sure." Ayumi said, standing up with Yoshiki. They both stepped out of the bath, and dried off. Yoshiki then blew out the candles sitting around, and Ayumi finished off her drink.

As Ayumi was about to get dressed, Yoshiki picked her up bridle style, and began walking to the bedroom.

"Y-Yoshiki!" Ayumi squeeled.

"You won't need clothes for what's coming next." Yoshiki said, as he set Ayumi down gently on his bed.

Ayumi's face grew red, as she realized what he meant. Yoshiki turned the bedroom lights out, and shut the door, facing Ayumi.

He climbed on the bed, and hovered over her naked form.

"Ayumi…tonight, I don't just want to have sex…" Yoshiki started. "I..I want to make love to you.." Yoshiki said, a blush forming on his face. It wasn't noticeable considering the room had been too dark.

Ayumi looked Yoshiki in the eyes, and nodded, giving him permission to begin.

Yoshiki leaned down, and ever so gently began to kiss her. He nipped at her bottom lip, and slowly traced her lips with his tongue. He gently licked behind her top lip, grazing over her front teeth.

Ayumi's legs stirred, and she whimpered. Yoshiki moved his hands to her breasts, and gently playing with her nipples.

Ayumi moaned in their kiss as he played with her. She never imagined he could be so…gentle. Yoshiki slowly slid his tongue in her mouth, and sucked on her own.

Yoshiki moved his right hand to her lower half, and gently ran his middle finger up and down her slit.

"You're…really wet.." Yoshiki said breathlessly. He grew hard as they kissed.

"Y-Yoshiki- Kuuunn.." Ayumi moaned out. The pleasure that came from his loving kisses, and his fingers pleasuring her at the same time was almost too much too bear.

Yoshiki opened his mouth wider, deepening their kiss and added another finger as he massaged her wet folds. He groaned as she moaned his name, adding the honorific to it. It really turned him on when she said his name in that manner.

Ayumi separated from the kiss, and Yoshiki whimpered.

"Yoshikii…stick your tongue out…" Ayumi begged.

Yoshiki obliged, and Ayumi began sucking on it. Ayumi moaned as she sucked back and forth on his tongue. He had been rubbing her, playing with her nipple and kissing her all at once. It was all so passionate.

Yoshiki groaned, his cock getting harder at Ayumi sucking on his tongue_. "It's almost as if…she's imagining..sucking me off…"_ Yoshiki thought, getting even more turned on by the idea.

"Yoshhiikkii.." Ayumi moaned out. "Y-you need to feel good t-too…" Ayumi whispered, as she grasped his cock and pumped up and down.

Yoshiki groaned as Ayumi continues to pump him. Her soft hands felt so good on him. Ayumi then took her other hand and cupped under his length, massaging the two mounds of soft flesh.

"Ayyuuummiii…." Yoshiki moaned. "If…she keeps this up…I might cum.." Yoshiki thought.

"Yoshiki…..I want to try something.." Ayumi said shyly.

"Anything you want, my love.." Yoshiki said lovingly.

"I….I want you to come up to my face…and.." Ayumi paused, blushing hard at her own idea. It was extremely embarrassing to say. "I want to suck you..but I want you to be the one moving..while I do it.." Ayumi said, her face glowing red. She wondered if it could even be seen, even in the dark.

Yoshiki blushed. _"She..she wants me to..fuck her mouth.." _Yoshiki thought, not believing what she just requested. He nodded in response, and positioned himself above her mouth. He shivered as she began licking his tip. He could feel her hot breath on his tip.

Yoshiki gently pushed himself into her mouth, and began moving. Ayumi wrapped her tongue around his cock, enjoying his taste.

Yoshiki began losing his self-control. He was practically drooling over how good it felt. He began to speed up, doing it a little rougher.

"Fuuuucckk…this feels…really good" Yoshiki said, pleasure dripping from his voice. "Ayumi…I cant..keep doing this…I might..cum.."

Ayumi looked him in the eyes and began suckling him as he was moving. Yoshiki's groans filled the room as writhed his hips back and forth.

"C-CUMMING!" Yoshiki shouted.

With Yoshiki's last groan, he released his fluids into her mouth. It squirted out as it filled her mouth. Yoshiki looked down at Ayumi. She looked so pleased having her mouth filled with his cum.

Ayumi drank every bit of him down, enjoying his flavor.

She licked him clean, and licked her lips.

"Yoshiki…. Please.. Make sweet love to me..." Ayumi said, as Yoshiki leaned downwards to kiss her. Yoshiki positioned himself, and pushed himself into her folds.

"Ayyuummiii….so..tight.." Yoshiki groaned as he pushed in. He began to rock back and forth, kissing down Ayumi's neck.

"YOSHIKI KUUUNN!" Ayumi screamed out in pleasure, making Yoshiki writhe even faster.

Ayumi bit into the crook of his neck, and sucked at the wounds.

"GOD….YES AYYUMMII…" Yoshiki screamed out. Ayumi found his weakness, and began to bite even more, making Yoshiki squirm.

The two both gazed into each other's eyes, moaning and writhing. They became lost within one another once more, and let passion overrun them.

Little did they know…they had a little visitor.

**SATOSHI'S POV**

Satoshi walked to the front of Yoshiki's apartment, and knocked on the door. The lights were on, yet there was no reply.

As he knocked on the door, he noticed it hadn't been completely shut. Satoshi opened the door and peeked in, seeing no one inside.

_"Guess he may have went to sleep already." _Satoshi thought to himself_. "Guess I'll just set it on the tabl-"_

""Ayyuummiii….so..tight..!" Yoshiki groaned out.

Satoshi's mind took a moment to process what he had heard. His face turned tomato red.

_"T-They're having sex!"_ Satoshi thought. He couldn't think straight. All he did was sit there, listening to his best friend, and his girlfriend writhe against one another.

"YOSHIKI KUUUNN!" Ayumi screamed out in pleasure.

Satoshi gulped. His face was blood red. He could hear them both moaning. The bed creaking, and…juices.

The more he listened, he himself began to get a boner.

_"W-WHY THE HELL AM I GETTING A BONER NOW!"_ Satoshi thought to himself. He daydreamed for a moment, imagining it had been himself, and Naomi.

Satoshi shook the thoughts out of his head_. "Focus, Satoshi!"_ He told himself.

He laid Yoshiki's paycheck down on the kitchen counter. He scanned the room, and noticed Yoshiki's notebook lying on the table. He opened it, ripped out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen.

_"Yoshiki, you forgot you paycheck when you rushed out of work tonight. I decided to come drop it off for you. But, I decided not to….disturb…you guys..Anyways, good work man. She's….really enjoying it. Have fun!" –Satoshi_

Satoshi laid the note down by Yoshiki's check, and blushed a million times harder at what he heard next.

"Ayuummii…Im about..to cum!" Yoshiki groaned out.

"M-Me too!" Ayumi said, breathing hard.

They both came at the same time, yelling out each other's names.

"I can feel it..shooting up inside me!" Ayumi moaned out loud.

Satoshi's face was blood red. He noticed that it got quiet, which meant he probably needed to leave. And fast.

Satoshi left the apartment, trying to get his boner to go back down. At least, until he got home.

Yoshiki sat up, looking at the bedroom door.

"Was…someone here..?" Yoshiki asked, panting.

He sat up to look out the window. As he folded the blinds back, his face turned a new shade of red.

There he saw Satoshi, walking back down the street, towards his house.

Yoshiki sunk back down. Ayumi had already fallen asleep, and Yoshiki felt completely mortified.

_"I'm going to get so much shit for this a work.."_ Yoshiki thought, facepalming himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm not dead :D lol. My deepest apologies for this really, REALLY late update on this chapter. This would've been up sooner, but alot of things have happened. I finished all my finals and made straights A's, however as i got hone the next week i found out that my granny had a stroke and was taken to the emergency room. Alot of us thought she was going to die due to how many health issues we have, and we thought she had a tumor, but it turns out she didn't. So i guess you could say it's been a hectic couple of weeks. However, here's the next chapter as promised. Enjoy! :D Also there's probably alot of typos and i'm too lazy to go back and fix them xD I'm going back to sleep lol**

**YOSHIKI'S POV**

Yoshiki awoke to the smell of sausage and eggs frying the following morning. Yoshiki leaned up to see that Ayumi hadn't been in bed.

Yoshiki arose from his bed and walked into the kitchen to see Ayumi, making breakfast. A sleepy grin appeared on his face.

He managed to sneak around the corner undetected, and slowly crept towards her. He reached around her waist, earning a small squeal from her, and gently kissed her on the nape of her neck.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Yoshiki said, earning a giggle from Ayumi.

Ayumi smiled and rolled her eyes. "Just some eggs, sausage wrapped in bacon and biscuits." Ayumi said, proudly.

Yoshiki's mouth watered. "Sausage..wrapped in bacon?" Yoshiki said, leaning over her to watch her cook.

"Who says it's for you?" Ayumi said, smiling.

Yoshiki put on his best puppy dog expression and poked out his bottom lip, and laying his head on Ayumi's shoulder.

"But..but..I wants it." Yoshiki said, in a childlike tone. He nuzzled his face into the nook of her neck and gently kissed her.

Ayumi giggled at the feeling_. "He's being so sweet.."_ Ayumi thought.

"Alright, I guess I can make you some." Ayumi said, giving him a smirk.

"Yayyy!" Yoshiki yelled out, raising his arms in the air.

Ayumi giggled at his childlike behavior. "_He seems rather happy this morning." _Ayumi thought happily.

Ayumi turned back around to focus on cooking more when Yoshiki wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned over her once more.

"I like watching you cook. It looks really good." Yoshiki said earnestly.

Yoshiki's eyes trailed down to the sausage wrapped in bacon she had been frying. His eyes widened, and his smile grew bigger, a bit of drool trailing from his mouth.

Ayumi looked over to him, upon seeing his expression she shook her head and smiled.

"You look at that meat almost the same way you look at me." Ayumi said, laughing.

"I can't help it! A man needs two things: A lovely lady to keep him grounded, and plenty of meat to eat." Yoshiki said, laughing a bit.

Ayumi laughed at his explanation. "Well, alright. Could you take the spatula and fry this for me for a moment? I still need to mix the eggs and make the biscuits." Ayumi said.

"Sure thing, sweety." Yoshiki said, taking the spatula from her and turning to the stove.

As she walked to fridge, he noticed Ayumi kneel down in the corner of his eye. He turned to see her looking for the eggs, and his eyes trailed down to her butt.

Yoshiki blushed as continued to stare at her wiggling butt. He could swear it was making him drool more than the food.

As she stood back up, he quickly turned back towards the stove, only to have bacon grease pop in his face.

"FUUCK!" Yoshiki yelled as he jumped back. He held his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes.

Ayumi ran over to him, quickly setting down the ingredients on the counter.

"Are you ok?" Ayumi asked worriedly. She didn't expect to see him smiling in the slightest, but there it was.

Yoshiki slowly began laughing louder and louder, until he had a wide grin on his face. The widest he's ever smiled, most likely.

Ayumi just watched him in amazement, her smile growing the more he laughed. _"I've never seen him laugh that hard.."_ She thought.

Yoshiki looked up to Ayumi, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I certainly didn't see that coming..hehe" Yoshiki said with a silly grin.

Ayumi gave a small smile. "You know, most people I know wouldn't be laughing, had bacon grease popped in their face." Ayumi said, giggling a bit.

"Hehe..yeah." Yoshiki said to Ayumi. They both stopped for a moment to look deeply into each others eyes.

***POP***

The sound of grease popping knocked Ayumi and Yoshiki out of their dazes. After one glance, they silently agreed to get back to work.

After the two finished cooking, they took their plates and sat down on the couch, in front of the TV.

Yoshiki had been munching on the delicious food Ayumi had fixed when he looked over to Ayumi. She looked so beautiful.

Her dark blue hair was down, and in a complete frazzled mess. She wore simple gray fleece pajama's, that almost looked like a onesie on her (Had it not been for her little feet being free).

His eyes panned down until they stopped at her breasts. Her small, perky breasts stood out through her fleece shirt. He noticed her nipples peeking through the fabric, begging to be played with.

Yoshiki's mind was no longer on the food. He knew what he wanted, and it was a certain little bluenette.

Yoshiki then turned his attention back towards his plate. "Ayumi won't want to do anything until we finish eating first.." Yoshiki thought. He began to shovel the rest into his mouth downing it with a glass of milk. He watched as Ayumi took the last bite of her food.

Yoshiki gently took her plate, and set it aside. Ayumi looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "What is it, Yoshiki?" Ayumi asked.

"I want dessert." Yoshiki said in a husky tone. He lifted her and sat her back down in between his legs.

"Yoshiki! What are you doing?" Ayumi asked, a faint blush crossing her cheeks.

"Like I said…I want dessert. But not just any dessert…I want that sweetness that only the taste of you can give me." Yoshiki whispered into her ear. His teeth grazed earlobe, making Ayumi shiver.

Ayumi moaned softly. She could hear his ragged breathing, and the small groans he made as he nibbled her ear. It was driving her insane.

"Y-Yoshiki.." Ayumi mewled out.

Yoshiki slid his hands up Ayumi's waist, lifting her blouse up to reveal her frilly black bra.

Yoshiki grinned upon seeing the lacey article of clothing.

"Heh…bad little girl. I like the color black on you. It's sexy.." Yoshiki groaned, making Ayumi shiver. She could feel herself growing wetter and wetter by the moment.

He began to play with her pert little nipples through the thin fabric, making Ayumi squeal.

His patience was wearing fast. He then removed the small article of clothing, tossing it over the couch.

Ayumi's face grew red and she quickly covered her chest, embarrassed at how good it felt, but how naked she felt all of a sudden.

Yoshiki simply smirked upon seeing her reaction. "Awwee…is wittle Yumi' Chan embarrassed?" Yoshiki said, in an adorable manner.

"Don't worry, my sweet. You have nothing to be embarrassed about." He said lovingly.

He took Ayumi's hands, and slowly lowered them. Ayumi whimpered at feeling the cold air on her breasts.

Yoshiki cupped his hands around her small, soft breasts and squeezed them ever so lovingly. Ayumi sighed at the feeling of his warm hands on her breasts.

Ayumi relaxed under his touch, until she felt his fingers pull and rub at her small, pink nipples.

"Nngh…Yoshikii.." Ayumi whined. Yoshiki let out a chuckle at her reaction. He loved watching her squirm in pleasure. It was fun to watch how she would move, and listen to the noises she would make.

Ayumi writhed against him as he played with her. "Yoshikiii…Please…" Ayumi begged. She had definitely caught his attention now.

"What is it, my naughty little class rep?" Yoshiki said, smirking. He knew full well what he was doing. "If you want something you have to be more specific.." He said, lustfully.

Ayumi leaned against him. She could feel warmth growing in her lower regions, as he had done to her several times before.

Ayumi looked up to him with a slightly irritated face. "You know what I want." Ayumi said, moaning a bit

Yoshiki chuckled at her response. "Impatient little minx, aren't we?" He groaned out, sending shivers down Ayumi's spine.

He moved his fingers past the waistband of her soft fleece pants, and gently rubbed down her slit over her panties.

Ayumi's cheeks were painted red. "Nnghh…." Ayumi moaned, as she squirmed under his touch.

Yoshiki grew pleased at her reaction, and he grew even more pleased as he felt how wet she was. "Heh…you're already so wet. Makes me wonder if you were wet even before this." Yoshiki said, with a very pleased smirk on his face.

He could very well tell Ayumi couldn't wait much longer. He took his hand from her pants and lifted her up, setting her aside. He then kneeled in front of her, taking her pants off.

Ayumi's face grew 20 times redder as he did so. "W-what are you d-doing?" Ayumi stuttered. Yoshiki smiled at how embarrassed she looked. "She's so cute.." He thought.

"Don't worry…just sit back and relax. Today I'm going to treat you…" He groaned out. Ayumi looked into his sharp grey-blue eyes and nodded.

Upon seeing her nod, he spread her legs out and looked at her most private spot. He could even see how wet she was. Yoshiki smirked at this. He deeply enjoyed knowing that he could cause her to feel such excitement, which was why he was about to give her even more.

He slowly brung his head closer, shoved his nose into her wet spot and inhaled as he rubbed up and down her naked legs. "God… I love this smell…it's so intoxicating.." Yoshiki thought. His pants grew tight and her scent. He slowly sucked and licked at this wet spot, making Ayumi squeal.

He couldn't wait any longer. He bit at her wet black panties and pulled them down, looking into her eyes the entire time. Once her panties were off, he gently began to lick up her slit, with the very tip of his tongue.

Ayumi threw her head back in pleasure and yelped. Upon seeing this Yoshiki began to kiss and lick passionately.

" YOSHIIKKKIIIIIIII~~ " Ayumi squeeled out. She grabbed at his blonde hair and began to rock against his tongue. She felt him smirk at this, and he gave her a lustful glare.

He plunged his tongue deep inside her, licking at her inner walls. He let out a breathy moan as he plunged in and out of her. "She tastes too damn good…." Yoshiki thought. He wriggled his tongue against her g-spot, pounding against it as had as his tongue could.

"Ahhh! Y-Yoshikii! If youu keep d-doing t-that ill c-come! Ahhhnnn~ !" Ayumi moaned out. She keep feel the pressure building up inside, and it was about release.

Yoshiki shook his head vigorously as he devoured her juices. A blush covered his face as he rapidly plunged inside her.

Ayumi's moans grew louder with every plunge he made. Ayumi shivered as she let out one more loud moan. Her juices squirting Yoshiki's mouth.

Yoshiki grabbed her legs tighter and moaned into her as he felt her juices coating his tongue, some leaking from the side of his mouth. He lapped up the rest of her juices, and retracted from her, leaving a string of saliva from his mouth to her slit.

He smirked as he saw how flustered Ayumi looked. Her hair was disheveled, her face was red and looked very pleased, and she was panting. But then he realized that he looked the same way.

Before he swallowed all of her come, he tilted her chin up and passionately kissed her, sliding his tongue coated in her juices into her mouth. Their tongues played for a minute, and Yoshiki parted his tongue from her own. Leaving another string of his saliva and her cum connecting from his tongue to hers.

Yoshiki smirked and licked his lips. "Thank you for my breakfast, baaabbbyy ~ " Yoshiki said sweetly, rubbing his nose against her own.

Ayumi was so red right now. She could taste her own juices, and the everything he did just then was so erotic. Upon hearing his comment, she hid her face in the palm of her hands, causing Yoshiki to laugh. He then kissed her forehead, and held her close. He rubbed his cheek against her own. "I looooovvee youuu~ " He sung, looking happy as ever.

Ayumi giggled at his sing-song voice. "I love you too~ " Ayumi said sweetly. She then looked down at Yoshiki's bulge and began to unzip his pants.

Yoshiki jumped up and ran into the kitchen, flailing his arms as he hid in a corner. "RAAAAPPPPEEEE" He shouted in an unusually high pitch tone, but not so loud to where other apartment owners would hear.

Ayumi laughed at his goofiness, and walked towards him shaking her head. She was about to feel down his chest, until he brought his hands up quickly and crossed his arms across his chest, as if he had breasts.

"Nooo! My bodies not reaaddyy~~ " He said in a feminine voice.

Ayumi laughed at his woman like impersonation. "Yo bodies ready when I say it's ready, bitch" Ayumi said in a deep, black man voice.

Yoshiki busted out into a fit of laughter at hearing her say such a thing, and in that voice too. Ayumi began to laugh as well. After a good minute or so, they both looked at each other, wiping the tears from their eyes.

"But seriously, I have work in like 30 minutes. I gotta head out soon." Yoshiki said, still laughing a bit.

Ayumi made a pouty face. "Awwee….okaayy." Ayumi said, looking down at his bulge. "Not even for a few minutes?" Ayumi asked.

Yoshiki looked to the clock, and looked back at Ayumi puppy eyeing him. "Mmm….Alright, but only for 5 minutes." Yoshiki said as he began undoing is pants. He reached between the opening in his boxers, and brought his hardened cock out. Ayumi almost immediately latched on it.

Yoshiki threw his head back, as he felt her warm tongue caressing him. Knowing that she didn't have much time, she suckled him vigorously.

"Ahhh…Ayuummiii…" Yoshiki groaned, leaning back against the counter. He watched as she sucked him with pleasure, and couldn't resist the temptation.

He pulled his cock from Ayumi's mouth, and picked her up, laying her on the kitchen counter. Before she could say anything, he slid his cock into her.

"Yoshiikii!" Ayumi moaned, shocked and aroused at the same time.

"Im..not gonna last long at all…and I've been wanting to do this.." Yoshiki groaned inbetween breaths. He pounded deep inside of her, feeling the wetness and warmth of the grooves inside of her.

The two moaned in unison, and Yoshiki sped up. He pounded his cock deep inside of her, knowing he was about to cum.

He hurriedly began to take Ayumi's shirt off, and threw it across the room. With one final groan, Yoshiki pulled out and he came on Ayumi's breasts and stomach. Yoshiki panted, trying to regain some of his energy.

"Thank…you..so much..heh.." Yoshiki said,looking up to Ayumi. He blushed as he realized he got a little too into it.

Ayumi panted as he finished. "You know…you're really, REALLY seductive..and erotic." Ayumi stated, making Yoshiki blush and chuckle.

"Sorry about that, heh.." He chuckled, as he helped her off the counter. His cum slowly began to run down her stomach.

"I think I'll go to a shower" Ayumi said, looking down at the mess on her chest and stomach.

Yoshiki looked up to the clock noticing he was going to be late. "Fuck!" He yelled, running into his room and quickly putting his work clothes and ID tag on. Ayumi watched him get dressed in a hurry.

"SorryAyumi Imgonnabelatepleaseforgivemeloveyoubyee!" Yoshiki said in a hurry as he gave her a quick kiss, and ran out the door.

Ayumi stood in awe. She shook her head and smiled as she watched him run down the street through the window.

As he left her field of vision, she then brung her attention to the matter at hand: She needed to get a shower. As she walked towards the shower, she looked to the guitar case that had been sitting in the corner of the room. _"Shoot…forgot to give him his present this morning! Oh well…he'll get it when he comes back I suppose_." Ayumi thought as she grabbed a towel, turned on the water and closed the bathroom door behind her.

**~One Yoshiki Running Sequence Latteerr~**

Yoshiki finally reached his work, and ran through the door. He quickly ran over to the clock-in and grabbed his card, but saw that he was already punched in.

"Satoshi." Yoshiki said, grinning. Then he remembered what had happened last night. Yoshiki turned around to see Satoshi stifling his laughter.

Yoshiki blushed as he put on the most unamused face he could. He already knew what had been coming.

He trudged over behind the counter beside Satoshi. He looked to his friends face, only to see his best friend with the biggest, dumbest smile on his face.

"Is there something you would like to say, Satoshi?" Yoshiki inquired.

Satoshi turned to face his friend. He had a very serious face on. He looked Yoshiki in the eyes with a straight face. He then clutched his hands to his chest and rubbed circles around his pecks, as if he were rubbing tits. "YOOSHHIIKKIII KUUUUNNN~" Satoshi yelled out in the most feminine moan he could muster. He had the biggest most smug looking smile you could ever see on a person.

Yoshiki's face grew blood red, from embarrassment. He whacked Satoshi across the head with one of the hard back guitar books they had in stock. Satoshi only laughed louder at this.

Yoshiki hung his head in shame as Satoshi looked to him, still laughing at his friends flustered face. "You heard everything, didn't you?" Yoshiki asked, in an unamused tone.

"Ehh…I think I only caught it towards the end." Satoshi said, smirking and rubbing the back of his head. "But hey, good job man. She sounded like she was really enjoying it huehuehue." Satoshi stated, punching Yoshiki's arm.

Yoshiki smiled slightly at his comment, trying his best not to laugh. "shutthefuckup" He said quickly, no longer stifling his laughs.

The two friends continued to tease each other, and fuck with each other in general throughout the day.

Meanwhile, Ayumi was planning something wonderful for whenever Yoshiki arrived back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! I'm really sorry that I've been gone for so long. In all honesty, I've been lazy as fuck lol However, watching pewds play corpse party: book of shadows brought out the Ayushiki spirit in me ^/^ Also, im entering the fanfiction contest :D wish me luck! I also wish luck to others who have entered the contest :3 This chapter will act mostly as a filler more than anything. Hopefully it'll satisfy some of my readers xD Also trying my hand at writing more than just smut, as you can see by what i added in this chapter. Thank you for all the support you guys have been giving me :3 alot of times id wake up to check my phone and see that i had amazing reviews from you guys in my email :3 it made my really happy to see the reviews ^.^ but also made me feel super guilty about not updating xD So, without further a due, here you guys go! :D Enjoy!

**AYUMI POV**

About two hours after Yoshiki had left for work, Ayumi got dressed and left the apartment, deciding she would go to town for a bit.

She decided to give Yoshiki a nice surprise when he got home, something he didn't exactly have the luxury of owning.

As she neared the various stores lining the streets, Ayumi gazed over the decorations clad upon the town.

Various wreaths, tinsel, faux snow and lights not yet lit all were strewn across the town, giving it a welcoming merry atmosphere. Ayumi felt so at comfort in this quaint little town. It gave off a sense of comfort and ease, something she hasn't been able to feel in quite some time…

Though being with Yoshiki made all of that change. And yet, an image flashed in the back of her mind, bringing back a moment of unease.

The dark tome, bearing a menacing expression and giving off a terrible aura. The Book of Shadows…

She didn't want to think about it.

Ayumi shook the thought from her mind, realizing she had been walking without really paying much attention.

As she came to her senses, she turned to look into the store she had stopped in front of.

Only to blush furiously as she realized what store it was.

Platinum Palace…..The shelves in the store were aligned with various sex toys. All in different shapes, styles, colors, settings, and accessories. Nearing the top of the wall behind the counter were mannequins with different costumes on. Ayumi had to admit…the maid one was kinda cute, but some she could never imagine herself wearing.

Like the black leather S&M corset, complete with a whip and thigh high lace up black boots and a mask to go with it.

Ayumi looked into the store, a blush still plastered on her cheeks. She…did want to surprise Yoshiki when he got back home today.

She hesitantly entered the store, blushing even harder as she could now see all the merchandise very clearly.

"Hello and welcome to the Platinum Palace. I'll just need to see an ID please." The clerk sitting behind the counter said.

Ayumi approached the counter, not daring to look the clerk in the eyes. She handed over her ID, proving that she was indeed 18 years old now. It wasn't uncommon for people to mistake her for younger, being how short and tiny she was.

The clerk handed back her ID, and Ayumi nervously walked into another section of the store. If she were going to be in a place like this, she definitely didn't want to around other people..

As she entered the other room, her blush only grew darker. Her face were probably an ungodly shade of red by now. She wouldn't doubt it she were an entirely new shade of red.

An array of toys lined all the shelves, and not only that but flavored lubes, sex enhancers, perfumes, sex games, karma sutra books, fuzzy handcuffs, and many, many other items that she didn't care to name off.

She came back to her senses as she heard someone speak to her. She turned to see it was one of the employees.

"Hi there, do you need any help with anything today?" The man said, in a perfectly normal tone. Ayumi blushed at the question and looked down.

"O-oh n-no thank you.." She stuttered.

"Alrighty then, well were having a sale on all of our sex toys here today. Our movies are 40% off, cock rings are 50% off, and all flesh lights and lingerie are 50%." The man stated, sounding completely normal.

Ayumi blushed the more he named off. How could he say these things so normally?! And with such a friendly smile!

"O-oh t-thank you" Ayumi stuttered. The man smiled and nodded as he left to tend to other work. Ayumi had a blush that wouldn't subside. The thought of a stranger showing her this lewd merchandise, in the most innocent possible way was too much to bear the thought of.

"Ugh..why am I heereee…?" Ayumi groaned quietly. Suddenly, a thought came to mind.

"Wait…lingerie." Ayumi thought, looking to her right to see the room filled with lingerie. Ayumi's blush had subsided a bit, considering this was basically like buying underwear, which wasn't too out of the ordinary.

Ayumi stepped forward and began to look through the racks. Some were a bit too…skimpy for her tastes. As she slid another laced up black ribbon corset, one caught her eye.

It was a simple nighty. It was a very pale yellow color, and had a brighter yellow bow in the middle of the breast area. It was see through, complete with cute light yellow panties and optional stockings and garters.

Ayumi paused to gaze at it. It seemed perfect for her. Revealed enough to be sexy, but still covered enough to leave a lot to the imagination.

Ayumi, with a blushing face, took the outfit to the counter. If she knew one person who would've loved being in this lewd place, it would've definitely been Seiko.

Ayumi looked down a bit at the thought of Seiko being gone. She shook her head, as if to rid herself of the thought. She missed Seiko and the others, but she couldn't let herself get too emotional.

Trying to rid herself of the thought, she turned to see a bin of $5 DVD's. Curious to see what the bin had, she began rummaging through the movies.

The DVD's didn't have covers on the front. They were encased in clear casing, and had only titles along the CD's. Out of curiosity of what Ayumi would get, she picked one up called "Paradise". Sounded romantic enough, but still had that mysteriousness about it.

Ayumi begrudgingly paid for the items, and left the store.

Ayumi had to be thankful that the bag her items were in was solid black. It'd be rather embarrassing if the bag was clear. Now, on to her main objective.

Ayumi contained down the street, stopping at a beautifully decorated store. She paced down the aisles, eventually finding what she had been looking for.

A little green Christmas tree. It had lights attached to it, so she wouldn't have to worry about buying more. She grabbed the small tree, and began to look through the different colored ornaments. Knowing Yoshiki, he probably didn't want any super girly colored ones, so she picked the blue and gold ornaments. Not wanting to be in town any longer than she had to be, Ayumi paid for items at the counter, and began to head home.

As Ayumi paced down the sidewalk, she needed to be careful. She was nearing Yoshiki's work, and she didn't want him to find out about the surprise.

As she continued to walk, she felt as if…someone was watching her.

"I'm probably just being paranoid.." Ayumi thought, considering that she still had been shaken up since Heavenly Host.

As she furthered down the street, her paranoia only grew. Somebody was definitely following her. She could feel them behind her.

Before she could even turn to look…

A sizeable man grabbed her, squeezing her so she couldn't get away.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP M-MMMPPHH!" Ayumi screamed out, she screamed her loudest, only to have the man cover her mouth.

Ayumi struggled, kicked, tried to bite, wriggle out, anything she could to get free but to no avail.

"Hehe…feisty little bitch aren't ya.." The man said. Ayumi was positively disgusted by this man. She only grew more disgusted as the man moved his hand to grope her breast roughly.

"MMMPPHH!" Ayumi screamed, muffled. "I'm…I'm going to be raped.." She thought as tears formed in her eyes.

Just as the man turned to run with Ayumi in his grasp, the man was punched against the side of the head, in his temple.

The blow caused him to let Ayumi go. She dropped to the ground breathing frantically, going into a panic attack. Her vision was blurred partially, but it soon settled. She could then see the man's attacker.

"Yoshiki!" Ayumi yelled, with tears in her eyes.

He did not turn. He did not look. He walked to the man and grabbed him by the neck, choking him with a single hand. Yoshiki continued to punch the man in the face, broking his nose, blacking his eyes..his face was soaked with blood.

**"IF YO R….PUT A FUCKING FINGER ON HER AGAIN. I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL TEAR YOUR DISGUSTING INTESTINES OUT, TIE THEM AROUND YOUR NECK AND HANG YOU BY THEM."** Yoshiki growled out, trembling in anger.

He was positively seething in anger. And it hadn't subsided.

Yoshiki only continued to punch the man. He seemed to be unconscious already, limp in Yoshiki's grip.

**"DO YOU HEAR ME FUCKER! DO** *punch* **YOU** *punch* **HEAR ***punch*** ME!"** Yoshiki yelled. As this was happening, Satoshi ran out of the store.

"Yoshiki! Stop!" Satoshi yelled, pulling his friend back, restraining him.

"It's okay man! It's okay!" Satoshi yelled. Yoshiki's seething rage began to subside. He looked to Ayumi, seeing her watching in horror. Seeing her horrified face knocked him out of his rage.

His expression changed from angered, to sadness. He let Ayumi see him like this, and she looked like she was afraid of him.

Seeing as how Yoshiki calmed down enough, Satoshi let him go. Yoshiki stood still for a moment, looking down at his bloodied hands, and looking to Ayumi. She looked a little less afraid now.

Ayumi's tears spilled from her eyes, and she ran into Yoshiki's arms.

"Yo- *sniff* Yoshiikkii…" Ayumi sobbed into his chest. "*sniff* T-thank you..so much!" She cried. Yoshiki hugged her back, letting her cry into his chest.

Satoshi, seeing as how the situation had changed, backed off a bit. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the police arrive.

Yoshiki noticed this and grew afraid. He thought he was going to be taken away and blamed for this, but to his surprise, he wasn't.

The man with the bloodied face was put into handcuffs, and put into the police car. Tons of people stopped to look at the scene, watching in awe.

"Don't worry son, we know it wasn't you. Your friend here called in and told us what was happening as it was happening." The cop said. Yoshiki breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have to say, you sure gave him a beating. Never would've imagined somebody your age would be able to take down a guy as big as that." The cop stated.

Normally, Yoshiki would've smirked at the compliment, but everything going on was just too much for joking around. "Thanks, I guess." Yoshiki said. Ayumi then looked up with teary eyes at the cop, happy to see that Yoshiki hadn't been in trouble.

Yoshiki noticed her look up at his face, and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I'm…sorry you had to see that." Yoshiki apologized.

Ayumi nodded gently, still traumatized by the situation. Being in Yoshiki's arms calmed her, her fear subsided the longer she was in his embrace. Yoshiki would have patted her back, but you know….the blood.

"Come on. I'll walk you home, but after I have to come back to work. It'll only be a little while longer, I promise." Yoshiki said gently. He knew that after being through that, she really didn't want to be alone, but what could he do? He had to pay for rent somehow.

"That won't be necessary Yoshiki. She can stay with you in the shop if she wants to." A voice said, Yoshiki turned to see his boss.

"Oh…thank you, Mr. Tanoka.." Yoshiki said, grateful for the offer. Yoshiki lead Ayumi into the shop. The cops left, and the crowd dissipated.

As Yoshiki lead Ayumi inside, he set aside her bags, not bothering to look inside them and sat Ayumi down in a chair.

"Ayumi…what were you doing out by yourself? You know it's dangerous." Yoshiki said, gently, but firmly. He had already figured out that she had went shopping, but that didn't seem important to him at the time. All he cared about was Ayumi.

Ayumi's tears trailed down her face as she looked him in the eyes. God, it broke his heart to see her like that. He hasn't seen her look so frightened, not since Heavenly Host. "I'm sorry…" She muttered, not saying anything else.

Yoshiki sighed, and gave her a smile small. "It's okay..but if you're gonna go out, please tell me first." He said, kissing her gently the forehead.

Yoshiki stood up, and looked to his hands. "Now to go clean myself up.." He said, dismissing himself and heading to the washroom.

He washed the dried blood off his fists, shaking as he did. He really did a number on his fists this time around. They seemed to be swollen, his wrists burned and his fingers seemed to lock up. He couldn't focus too much on it right now. He needed to comfort Ayumi.

He exited the washroom, and immediately sat by Ayumi and pulled her into his embrace. "I'm just glad you're alright.." He said, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back. This went on for about 30 minutes or so, before the two separated as Satoshi came into the room.

Ayumi and Yoshiki had been in the back room of the store. Mr. Tonaka gave sympathy for them, but still couldn't have it disturbing customers.

As Satoshi entered the room, he felt extremely awkward. He sat silent as he noticed the two holding each other. Yoshiki met his gaze, a bit shocked to see he was there.

Satoshi was admittedly a bit fearful of Yoshiki at the time. He had to admit, the way he was holding Ayumi and the look he held in his eyes reminded him of a wolf protecting a little kitten. In others words, don't fuck with the kitten.

"Are you guys alright?" Satoshi asked, nervously. Yoshiki nodded to his friend, his grip loosening a bit from Ayumi. She had been calmed down a good bit now, only leaving thoughts of what happening in her mind to replay over and over.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Yoshiki stated, giving his friend a smirk. Yoshiki tried to smile, he had to try and make light of the situation.

Satoshi caught on, and smiled back. "Well, that's awesome. Sorry I had to come back here, I had to find a set of strings for the customer." Satoshi said, continuing on with his task.

Yoshiki stood up, having Ayumi stand with him. He looked Ayumi in the eyes and smiled. He titled her chin up into a kiss. Ayumi leaned into his kiss, deepening it.

Yoshiki noticed Ayumi was started to get a little too into it. Did she forget Satoshi was still in the room? Yoshiki looked up to see Satoshi look to them, blushing. But, his expression slowly grew into a smirk. He gave Yoshiki a thumbs up, to which Yoshiki glared at him.

Then Yoshiki felt Ayumi slip her tongue inside his mouth, making Yoshiki's eyes widen. He also, let out a bit of a groan.

"OKKAAYY. This is becoming too much to bear. I'll be leaving now..." Satoshi thought frantically as he turned around, leaving the room and shutting the door behind them.

As Satoshi left the room, Yoshiki gladly tended to Ayumi's needs. It was obvious she was in need of some comfort.

Yoshiki swiped his tongue against her bottom lip, making her moan a bit. "Wait….this is turning her on isn't it..?" Yoshiki realized. He then noticed his pants grew tighter the longer their kiss took place.

"Crap….I can't be getting a hard-on right now! Not here!" Yoshiki thought. But he really could not bring himself to stop. He was enjoying it all too much.

Ayumi broke the kiss and looked down, taking notice of his growing length. Ayumi was pleased by this, and decided to reward him.

She kneeled down to him, and began unbuttoning his pants.

Yoshiki was surprised by her actions. Did she even take notice of where they were?!

"A-Ayumi!" Yoshiki whispered, shocked at her actions. Ayumi wasn't going to take no for an answer. As she unzipped his pants, she freed his length from the slit in his boxers.

"Ayumi. We can't be doi—Ahhhhhhh…" Yoshiki started, but was interrupted Ayumi began licking his tip. He shuddered at the feeling.

"We can't….n-not here..." Yoshiki whispered, trying to reason with her. Ayumi just didn't care right now, she wanted to reward him. Also, this was, oddly, pleasing to her as well.

Yoshiki gave up. He couldn't change her mind, he could see that now. Seeing as how he submitted to her, she began to take his length in further, swirling her tongue all around his length. It tasted so good…

Yoshiki suppressed his moans, but his mind was going wild. "Goooodd….it feels soo gooodd.." Yoshiki thought.

Ayumi had a different idea. She took a deep breath, stuck out her tongue, and gradually shoved his length further down her throat.

Yoshiki grunted as she did so. It was getting realllly hard to suppress his moans. She was happy to see him throw his head back in pleasure, biting his lip to suppress the moans he so deeply longed to let out.

As Ayumi gradually got the hang of it, she began going faster and faster, letting his length slip down her thoat.

Yoshiki covered his mouth with his hand and let out a few moans, hoping they weren't audible. "Oh crap…I'm gonna cum..!" Yoshiki thought. Just as the thought left his mind, he grabbed Ayumi's head, digging his fingers into her hair and trembled as he came.

Ayumi gladly drank him, and cleaned the rest off his tip.

Yoshiki panted as he watched Ayumi stand, smiling at him. She was happy to see she could make him like this. Yoshiki pulled her into his embrace, and hugged her heard. "You….are so amazing.." He panted out. "When we get home I'm going to fuck you so hard.." Yoshiki whispered seductively in her ear, making her.

Yoshiki kneeled down and spread her legs a bit. "Your panties are soaked.." He said seductively, pushing her panties aside.

Ayumi moaned as he stroked her with his tongue, a feeling she would never tire of. Yoshiki gladly lapped up her juices. Much to Ayumi's disappointment, he retracted after only a matter of seconds.

Ayumi whimpered, and glared at him as she noticed his devious smirk. "I'm going to tease you a bit. Not until we get home okay? We've been in here long enough and if we stay too much longer my boss might get suspicious." Yoshiki said, kissing her on the forehead.

Ayumi crossed her arms and pouted. "She's so cute when she's mad.." Yoshiki thought, smiling at her reaction. The two fixed themselves, and walked out of the back room. Satoshi was standing at the counter, on his phone seeing as how no one was in the store.

The two stood awkwardly as Satoshi noticed them come out of the room. Satoshi smiled at them, seeing as how the tension subsided. "Hey man, bout time! I'm tired of covering for your ass!" Satoshi joked.

Yoshiki laughed, and sat by his friend. "Ayumi, we only have about two more hours left here so if you want you can try some of the guitars out or look around." Yoshiki told her. Ayumi nodded and began looking around at the different designs on the guitars.

She didn't know too much about guitars, or how to play them, but she did like artwork. And some of the designs on them were beautiful. She knew Yoshiki loved to play guitar, and it probably killed him that he couldn't have these guitars. They were all wayyy too expensive.

Yoshiki watched Ayumi as she looked through all the guitars, admiring their designs, occasionally awkwardly picking one up and strumming it. "She's so beautiful.." Yoshiki thought. He really did believe that everything about her was beautiful.

Satoshi noticed Yoshiki smirking at Ayumi. The look in his eyes when he looked at Ayumi was completely different from how he normally looked. His eyes sparkled when he looked at her. Satoshi smirked at him, elbowing his friend.

Of course, Yoshiki was embarrassed, and Satoshi teased him about it once more.

But honestly, Satoshi had to admit, he was jealous of his best friend.

Satoshi, for a moment, had a sad look in his eyes.

He wanted to be with Naomi that way.


End file.
